


More Than Just a Friend

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Reveal Fic, but adrinette is endgame, luka will be there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: As Adrien begins to spend more time with his friend Marinette, he realizes that perhaps she's more than "just a friend" after all. For Adrinette April





	1. A True Friend

Chapter One

Adrien was running out of time.

His shoes hit the pavement as he dashed through alleyways and down side streets, glancing nervously over his shoulder only to find that he wasn’t in the clear yet. No matter how fast he ran or how irregular he made his path, he couldn’t shake them, and his sides burned with the exertion of running so much. He needed somewhere to hide and fast.

Bolting around the corner, his feet skidded against the dirt briefly as he cut through the park. It was risky, and he hated to do it, but he needed to go to someone he could trust. The last thing he wanted was to drag his friends into his mess, but he didn’t really have another choice. Dozens of his fans were waiting by his house, and he wasn’t ready to go home yet anyway, so if he had to be stuck somewhere, he might as well enjoy the company. His refuge was only a few meters away, and he picked up the faint scent of freshly baked bread as he approached.

“Welcome, how can we- Oh, are you alright, dear?” Mrs. Cheng stopped short as he burst through the front door of the shop and stooped to rest his hands on his knees.

“I’m fine…can I…hang out here…for a bit?” He panted, and Marinette’s parents exchange concerned looks.

“Is everything alright, son?” Mr. Dupain asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as he straightened up.

“Yeah, just…my fans can be…persistent.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and Tom and Sabine nodded in understanding. “I don’t want to put you guys out, but is it okay if I hide out here until things die down?”

“Of course, sweetie. I can’t believe that people chase you all over the city; it must be so exhausting,” Mrs. Cheng said with a frown.

“Yeah, sometimes,” He chuckled good-naturedly. “I just wish that people would treat me like a normal guy.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that here,” Tom assured him, returning to the back to remove a couple more baguettes from the oven.

“Thank you,” He said with a relieved smile.

“Why don’t you head upstairs? Marinette should be in her room, and we’ll bring up a snack for you two in a little while,” Mrs. Cheng suggested, and Adrien nodded appreciatively.

“Thanks so much, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. You’re life savers,” He said, cupping his hands together in front of his chest gratefully before departing through the back door and heading up the stairs to the apartment.

Marinette’s parents were so awesome! She was lucky, and he was glad to have her as a friend. Hopefully he wouldn’t be bothering her too much by hanging around. The last thing he wanted to do was burden them, especially after what happened last time Marinette helped him escape from his fans. Some people still thought that she was his girlfriend, even if he insisted that she was just a friend. He found it odd how many people didn’t believe him when he said that.

Despite having permission, he rang the bell anyway for good measure, reluctant to barge in on a lady unannounced. Besides, he wanted to give her the option to refuse him, even if he knew she’d have no problem with it. Marinette was so understanding and nice; he really didn’t deserve her.

“Coming!” He heard her call from the other side, footsteps tapping against the wood as she approached and unlatched the door. “Oh, A-Adrien! You, uh, what are up? I mean, what’s up?”

“Sorry to bother you. I was leaving fencing practice when I got mobbed by a bunch of my fans. Your parents said I could hang out here for a while, but if you’re busy I can just sit downstairs…” He explained, rubbing his arm with an apologetic wince.

“No, no, no! You’re fine, I mean, it’s fine. I was just doing some droodling, I mean doodling- _sketching_.” She took a breath. “Come on in. I’ll make some tea.”

“Thanks, you guys are the best,” He said, relaxing a little as he entered the cozy apartment.

He stole a glance at the family photos on the bookshelf lining the wall, biting back a smile at some of the toddler photos of Marinette. Most of his baby pictures were put away; although if he recalled most of them were professionally done, directly contrast to the ones framed there which all seemed to be taken by her parents themselves. It was cute, and Adrien envied her a little bit.

“So, your fans are still going crazy over that ad?” Marinette asked as she filled up the tea kettle and set it on the stove.

“Um, well, I had a new spread in a magazine, so that may have something to do with it,” He said, shifting his gaze away from the bookshelf with a sheepish grin.

“Wow, that’s amazing! I haven’t seen it,” She said with a strange lilt to her voice before clearing her throat. “It must be hard for you since people don’t leave you alone.”

“It can be, yeah…I just wish people would treat me like a normal person, like you and your parents,” He said glumly, placing a hand on the back of his neck. “But it only makes me appreciate friends like you even more, Marinette.”

“Yeah…What are _friends_ for?” She said with a nervous titter. “So, anyway, what do you wanna do? We could watch a movie or play a game-”

“I’d love to play games with you again!” He interjected excitedly. “I know I gave up my spot in the tournament, but I really like playing with you, Marinette.”

Her cheeks flushed a little, and she fumbled with a tea cup, nearly dropping it on the floor but managing to catch it just in time. He pursed his lips wondering if he’d made her uncomfortable as she stammered out a thank you, but he supposed Marinette had always gotten flustered easily. He always tried to be so careful around her, but sometimes he supposed he wasn’t careful enough.

Once the tea was ready, Marinette awkwardly portioned it out into cups and they took up residence on the couch. He could feel the discomfort hanging in the air and quickly wracked his brain for a way to relieve it.

“I guess we can finally test out the lucky charm you gave me to see if I can finally beat you,” He said with a grin, retrieving it from his pocket. She seemed to perk up at the sight of it, and Adrien felt his shoulders relax.

“I dunno. I think the one you gave me works even better than that one.” She giggled, pulling out her birthday charm, and he felt a sense of pride that she carried it with her just as he carried hers.

“Then I guess we’ll both have to rely on skill to see who wins.” He winked, and a smirk curled on her lips as a challenging glint entered her eyes.

“You’re on.”

After several rounds, Adrien only managed to beat her twice, and the mood had lightened significantly. He was glad. It was nice to spend time with Marinette so casually which was something he didn’t often get to do as a result of akuma attacks, his father’s insistence on his eternal imprisonment at home, or crazy fans chasing them all over Paris, and for once they were getting to spend time together, just the two of them unimpeded. Of course he always enjoyed interacting with her at school, but spending an afternoon playing video games with her just for the fun of it was really nice and made him realize just how much he cherished their friendship.

Perhaps it was time for him to put forth more effort in their relationship and attempt to get to know her better. Afterall, the only things he really knew about her were that her parents owned a bakery, she was crazy good at video games and hat designing, and she sometimes got flustered, but anyone could know that really. Adrien wanted to get to know the real Marinette the way others seemed to and maybe find a new best friend along the way because if he was sure of anything after that day, it was that Marinette was someone he very much wanted to spend more time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Adrinette April! So, I won’t be doing a drabble for each day individually this month, but instead I’ve opted to combine several prompts into chapters to make a coherent entity that tells a story from start to finish. I’ll be following the weekly themes as well throughout this so their relationship will progress as this goes on. Chapters will be around this length or so probably depending on how many prompts I combined and how writing goes. This chapter combines days 1-3 which are Hide, Gaming, and Fencing, although he only mentions fencing in passing, but whatever I got stuff to do, okay?
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this! Follow @adrinetteapril on tumblr to see everyone else’s creations! I am running that blog with the help of one of my friends from the BB, and there have been kinks, but we are working out a system that should hopefully make things run smoothly.
> 
> For those wondering about RPM, I will be playing catch-up in May. I plan to finish Fluff Month, RPM, How to Catch a Ladybug, as well as participate in Myvan May, which is an event being hosted by my pal Punchlord, and I helped her come up with some of the prompts, so hopefully it’ll be a lot of fun! Thanks as always, for putting up with my bullshit, and I’ll see you guys again soon!


	2. No Debt Among Friends

Chapter 2

“Whoa!” Adrien cried out as he stumbled backwards onto his back, and Kagami poked his chest with her saber before lifting her helmet and giving him a questioning look.

“That’s the third time I’ve knocked you over this morning, Adrien. If you’re going to perform this badly, I’ll look for another partner to practice with,” She teased, offering a hand to help him up. “You’re distracted today.”

“Sorry, Kagami. I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” He said, bending his saber and rolling his shoulders.

“Like what?” She asked as they resumed their positions. “En garde.”

“It’s nothing…” He insisted, shrinking a little.

“Pret…Allez!” Kagami surged forward, seizing the opportunity to score another touch, not that they were having an actual bout, but she always liked to keep score anyways. “I’m not so convinced if you’re performing this badly. C’mon. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s Marinette…” He said after a moment of hesitation.

“Your girlfriend?” She removed her helmet and shook out her hair.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, right, sorry. Your ‘very good friend’ who you also happen to smile at a lot,” She chuckled with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest, and Adrien suddenly felt very hot inside his lamé.

“I don’t smile at her _that_ much,” He grunted stubbornly. “Do I?”

Kagami gave him a look, and he shifted his weight guiltily. Marinette was just a good friend, and he wasn’t sure how to convince people otherwise. It’s not like he could tell them that he was in love with Ladybug. He’d be absolutely mortified if she ever found out; plus it could give away his identity.

“You certainly seem sweeter on her than with other people. That’s all I’m saying.” Kagami shrugged, and Adrien pursed his lips.

“That’s just because she gets overwhelmed easily,” He defended indignantly.

“Hey, hey, don’t get your briefs in a twist. I just think there might be a reason that she gets so easily worked up around you, but what do I know? I only just moved here.” She took some practice swings with her saber then resumed her ready stance. “Now fence me seriously before I start growing gray hairs.”

* * *

Marinette opened her locker, humming cheerfully to herself as she unpacked her books and sorted her supplies for her first class. After spending the afternoon with Adrien the day before, her head was in the clouds, and she was in high spirits. Finally, she’d gotten to spend an afternoon alone with Adrien, uninterrupted by akumas or crazed fans. Just the two of them. Alone. She couldn’t wait to tell Alya the scoop.

“Good morning, Marinette,” Kagami greeted as she opened her locker across the way and tucked away her gym bag.

“Hi, Kagami.” She waved with a smile. “How was fencing this morning?”

“Terrible. Adrien’s in another dimension today. He wouldn’t shut up about you, ya know,” She said, casting Marinette a knowing smirk.

“Wha- Him? Talking about me? Wh-Why? What did he say?” Kagami suppressed a snicker at how transparent Marinette was when it came to Adrien. It was especially difficult, especially knowing how oblivious Adrien was to her feelings.

“Oh, nothing really…” She replied with a coy lilt, and Marinette was at her side in an instant. “He just thinks very highly of you, that’s all.”

“Adrien…thinks highly of _me_.” She perked up, eyes glittering excitedly. “What about me? Did he say?”

Kagami pursed her lips to hide her grin before shutting her locker and turning to face her. “I don’t really remember all of it, but he said he likes spending time with you.”

“He does?” She clasped her hands together in front of her chest with a squeal.

“Yeah, something about how amazing and kind you are.” She waved it away nonchalantly, but Marinette erupted into a fit of giggles. “Anyway, I’m gonna be late for class. See you around, Marinette.”

She scurried off, leaving Marinette starry-eyed and rosy cheeked. Honestly, how Adrien couldn’t see it was beyond her. Boys were so dense sometimes. Oh well, perhaps if she prodded them enough something would happen. She hadn’t joined the secret society to get them together that Alya and the girls set up for nothing.

 After all, Marinette and Adrien were the first friends she made there, and without them pleading with Mr. D’Argencourt, she wouldn’t have been admitted to the fencing academy. In a way, she felt obligated to help them now. Plus it was fun to watch them squirm, and it was only a matter of time before Adrien came around. He was already smitten; he just didn’t know it yet.

* * *

Adrien peeked around the row of lockers later that day to catch a glimpse of Marinette chatting casually with Alya and Myléne. He wanted to thank her properly for hiding him yesterday, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to do it. Should he buy her flowers? Or chocolates? Girls liked those things, right? Maybe he could have his dad make her a custom-designed necklace, or would that be too gauche?

“Do you normally spy on your friends?” He jumped at the sound of Kagami’s voice in his ear and turned to find her standing behind him with an amused glint in her eyes.

“I’m not _spying_ …” She gave him a stern look, and he sighed in begrudging admittance. “Okay, so I am spying a little, but only because I’m trying to figure out how to properly thank her for yesterday.”

“Have you tried walking up and saying ‘thank you’ by any chance?” She said pointedly with a chortle.

“Ha- _ha_ , but I want her to know how much I appreciate her.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a wince. “Do you think flowers would be too much?”

“Don’t you think that flowers might send a bit of a different message?” She asked, folding her arms over her chest and cocking a hip to the side.

“What do you mean?” His eyebrows furrowed, and Kagami leaned her head back with a sigh.

“When a boy gives a girl flowers it means that he likes her.” Adrien stared at her blankly, so she rolled her eyes and continued, “As more than a friend.”

“Oh…I guess you’re right,” He said, shifting his gaze to his shoes.

“Unless of course that’s the message you’re going for then by all means, flowers would be lovely.” She shrugged, brushing past him and swaying her hips a little as she walked.

Adrien leaned back against the lockers with a conflicted moan. Maybe he was way overthinking this, but Marinette was so kind and thoughtful. He just wanted her to get the appreciation she deserved; that didn’t mean he had a crush on her or anything. Marinette was talented and brave and extremely selfless and smart, and Adrien admired her very deeply…as a friend. Which is why his thank you gift had to be perfect!

Juleka and Rose exited the bathroom, engrossed in whatever conversation they were having, and Adrien saw the perfect opportunity. Perhaps it was time he did a little research, and who better to seek intel from than Marinette’s friends.

“Hey, Juleka, Rose!” He waved casually, and they paused their chatter to focus on him.

“Oh, hello, Adrien!” Rose said with a cheerful grin while Juleka mumbled what he could only suspect was some sort of greeting.

“So, listen I kind of want to give Marinette a gift to let her know that I appreciate her, and I’m having a bit of trouble figuring out what to get her. Do you have any suggestions? I want it to be something really thoughtful.” He asked, tapping his fingers together.

“For Marinette? Hmmm, let’s see…” Rose tapped her chin in thought. “She really likes pink and fashion, so maybe you could make her a nice hand-knit scarf.”

“That’s a good idea, except I’m not good at knitting.” He grinned sheepishly.

“You could get her some flowers,” Juleka suggested.

“Oh! Flowers, how romantic,” Rose squealed, pressing her hands against her cheeks, and Adrien sighed once more.

“I’ll keep thinking. Thanks anyway.” He waved as they continued on, and once the coast was clear a black set of ears poked out of his shirt.

“I think your scary friend is right. You sure are giving a lot of special attention to this one girl,” Plagg said pointedly. “I wonder what Ladybug would think.”

“Not you too. Marinette is just a friend. I’d do the same thing for Nino,” He insisted, but Plagg wasn’t convinced.

“I seem to recall that you only spent 10 minutes in the electronics store picking out Nino’s birthday gift.” Plagg crossed his arms over his chest, a gesture Adrien was beginning to recognize as goading disbelief.

“Well, he’s my best friend, and I know what he likes.” Adrien shrugged indifferently.

“Didn’t you spend hours in the craft store picking out beads to make _her_ birthday gift? And then several more hours deciding among those?” Adrien felt his cheeks flush as a flare of annoyance rippled up his spine.

“So? It doesn’t mean anything! I love Ladybug, okay?” He pushed his kwami back into his shirt and stormed out of the locker room.

His other efforts came up fruitless as well, much to his annoyance. Everyone thought he wanted to express romantic interest, so he was always met with more suggestions for jewelry and flowers, though Chloe did suggest a paper bag to put over her head, but he’d already scolded her for that. The only people he hadn’t asked were Ivan and Myléne, but they were a couple, so he didn’t have high hopes.

“Hey, Adrien,” Myléne said with a smile as he approached, shoulders slumped. “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that I’ve been trying to figure out a way to thank Marinette without it seeming like I have a crush on her,” He sighed. “Any ideas?”

“Marinette really loves Andre’s ice cream. Maybe you could take her there?” Myléne offered.

“The ice cream of lovers?” He cocked a skeptical brow.

“You can go as friends too,” She said with a sheepish grin, shrugging her shoulders.

“Doesn’t she really like your dad?” Ivan said, tapping his chin. “You got her his design book for her birthday, remember, Myléne?”

“Oh. Yeahh, I did, but I think that she’d probably like-”

“Of course!” Adrien gasped in realization. “I just thought of the perfect idea. Thanks, Ivan!”

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Ivan waved as Adrien dashed off, and Myléne gave him a scolding look. “What?”

He was so dumb! All this time he’d been thinking of material things, but that wasn’t the way to go about this at all. Why hadn’t he thought of it sooner? Marinette wanted to be a fashion designer, and she really looked up to his father, so naturally she had to meet him in person.

“Marinette.” She startled a little as he leaned against the locker next to hers, so he dialed back the enthusiasm just a smidge.

“A-Adrien! Hi, what is, uh, you’re here. What can I do you for? For you. I- um, how’s it doing?” She stammered, and he placed his hands over hers reassuringly.

“I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I didn’t mean to drag you into that mess again, but it really means a lot that you’re always willing to help me out when I need it,” He said with a warm smile, and she glanced between their hands and his face a few times before a blush settled over her cheeks.

“Oh, uh, it was no problem. I like to hang about- hang _out_ with you,” She enunciated.

“Yeah, I really like hanging out with you too.” She seemed pleased by that response, and he felt a sense of accomplishment. “So, to repay you for your hospitality, how would you like to have dinner at my place tomorrow night? I can ask my father to eat with us so you can talk to him about fashion and stuff.”

“Really? You want me to have dinner at your house? With your father? That’d be awesome!” She said with a wide grin that faltered after a moment. “But, wait, don’t you normally eat dinner with your dad? Why would you have to ask him to eat with us?”

“Uh, sometimes he gets busy, but I’m sure if I schedule it with him today he’ll be able to come.” Or so he hoped. “So, you’ll come then?”

“Yeah, totally! I will be there,” She affirmed with an enthusiastic nod, and he felt a weight lifting from his shoulders.

“Awesome! See you tomorrow then.”

On his way out, he shot Kagami a triumphant grin, and she rolled her eyes at him. He’d gloat later, but right now he had to get home to beg his father to eat dinner with them tomorrow. He wanted everything to be perfect so that Marinette knew just how much her friendship meant to him.

* * *

“Can you ask him again? Just so he remembers,” Adrien requested, pressing his palms together pleadingly, and Nathalie straightened her glasses, glancing up from her computer briefly to reply.

“I’ve already penciled it into his schedule, Adrien. There’s not much more I can do,” She said flatly, returning to her work.

“Okay, but can you make sure he knows it’s _really_ important?” She gave him a stern look, so he backed out of the office with an apologetic wince.

He spent the next several hours pacing his bedroom, the foyer, the courtyard, anywhere he could, plagued with worry over whether or not his father would show. What if he didn’t? Then Marinette wouldn’t get to meet her idol, and she’d probably be so disappointed. He was certain that she’d understand, but he didn’t want her to have to. For once, he just wished that his father would keep his promise.

When dinner was almost ready, he sat in his chair, nervously shaking his leg, tapping his ring on the table, fidgeting. There was no sign of his father anywhere, and Marinette would be arriving any minute. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and when the doorbell rang, he nearly jumped out of his skin, standing up when Nathalie led her in.

“Hey, Marinette.” He stooped to exchange greeting kisses then gestured to the chair adjacent to his. “Have a seat. I’m sure my father will be joining us soon.”

He shot Nathalie a questioning look, and she gave him the typical ‘I’ll go check’ nod before retreating back across the foyer. Adrien pulled out her chair and helped her get settled before taking his own seat and trying his hardest not to fidget.

“Thanks again for inviting me,” She said, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

“Of course!” He perked up a little. “I just hope my father shows up.”

“He stays busy, huh?” He averted his gaze, tracing the rim of his glass with the tip of his finger.

“Yeah, usually,” He grumbled, glancing over when Nathalie’s footsteps clacked against the tile, eyebrows raising hopefully. When she squared her shoulders, he slumped back in his chair. “Let me guess. He’s not coming.”

“Your father has a lot of work to do before the show next weekend, so he’ll be dining in his office,” Nathalie reported, and he felt his eyes sting, so he pressed his lips together in a firm line to compose himself. “I’m sorry, Adrien.”

“It’s fine.” His response was more clipped than he intended, but Nathalie was used to it just as he was.

“Enjoy your meal,” She said in passing before closing the door on her way out, and Adrien let out a sigh.

“It’s okay, Adrien,” Marinette insisted, waving her hands reassuringly.

“No, it’s not. He always does this, and you came all the way here for nothing now, and I feel really bad. I shouldn’t have promised you that he’d be here.” He glanced up to meet her gaze, hoping to convey the sincerity of his apology. “I’m really sorry to disappoint you, Marinette.”

She eyed him a moment with a curious expression before her face softened, and she placed a hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I didn’t come tonight just to meet your father, Adrien,” She said, and he blinked in confusion.

“But I thought that you really admired him?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“I do, but I understand that he’s always busy, so I was prepared for the possibility that he wouldn’t show up,” She explained, and he sank in his chair again.

“Oh.” He said dryly. “Well, I guess his reputation precedes him then.”

“Hey.” She squeezed his hand again, and he looked up to meet her kind gaze. “Let’s not let it ruin our night, okay? We can still enjoy each other’s company.”

He searched her expression, filled with understanding and empathy, and felt his heart stir in his chest. No matter what the circumstance, Marinette always found a way to stay positive, and in that moment, he needed that gentle reminder more than ever. She truly was amazing, and as they talked and laughed for the duration of the meal, he felt his admiration for her growing even more. He supposed that he’d just have to find another way to express his deep appreciation for her, but for now, he was content with this.

“Everything was delicious, thank you,” Marinette said after dessert, clasping her hands together in her lap.

“No, thank _you_. It was nice to have company for once. I haven’t enjoyed a dinner that much since…” His voice trailed off, and he glanced up at the portrait of his family hanging above the fireplace. “My mom and I used to goof off during dinner, and it always annoyed my father whenever he’d eat with us. She and I used to laugh like this all the time.”

Marinette shifted to face the painting as well. “It’s beautiful. The portrait.”

“My father likes them. Personally, I think they’re a little depressing, but that one’s my favorite.” A sad smile curled on his lips, and he lowered his gaze back on Marinette. “I wish you could have met her. You’re kind and honest, and she would have loved you.”

Her cheeks flushed at that, and she tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Of course he’d always thought it in the back of his mind, but Marinette was really pretty. Her presence was calming and warm, and Adrien had always felt a little drawn to her.

“I think that she’s been here with us all night, in spirit, that is,” She stated, and Adrien’s eyebrows raised a little in surprise. “Her aura is what helped lighten the mood, as if she were here with us…” She registered Adrien’s somber expression and curled her shoulders. “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to say something to upset you.”

“No, it’s alright. I think you’re right,” He said, shaking his head. “My father has always insisted that she just disappeared, and maybe that was true in the beginning, but after this long…I’ve come to terms with it, even if a small part of me still hopes.”

Marinette eyed him a moment before offering out a hand, and he took it without hesitance, lacing his fingers through hers and giving them a squeeze. It was a small gesture, but one that brought him great comfort, knowing that someone was there.

“You miss her a lot, huh?”

The question was one that crossed his mind every day. Every meal he ate in that dining room under the static gaze of her portrait, every picture of her he kept in his phone to carry with him everywhere he went. To say he missed her was an understatement, but he didn’t want to burden her with his problems any more than he already had. She seemed to sense his unease because before he could process, her arm curved around his neck, the other hand still holding tightly to his. He hadn’t realized how firm his grip had become, but she never complained and never let go.

“I just spend every day alone, and I don’t want to burden my friends with this, so I try to push through it, but-” He bit his lip and buried his face in her shoulder.

It had been a while since he cried. Most days he didn’t feel it was worth the effort; besides, he didn’t like to dwell on those things too much, but he’d forgotten how freeing it could be to cry. And at least, this time, he had a shoulder to cry on.

“Sorry,” He sniffled when he’d finished, leaning back and running a hand across his nose. “I’m the worst dinner host ever.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” She said sincerely, wiping a tear from his cheek with her thumb and trailing the back of her fingers along his skin.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you,” He said with a breathy laugh, and she placed her other hand on top of the two still twined, cradling them against her cheek with that warm smile of hers.

“You don’t have to be alone. If ever you need someone…you can call me, okay?” She murmured, and Adrien nodded, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against her cheek.

“Thank you,” He whispered in her ear. “I feel like I’m always in your debt.”

“There’s no debt among friends,” She giggled, taking both of his hands in hers. “All we can do is be there for each other when we need it. So, I mean it. If ever you don’t want to eat alone, you can call me. I care about you, and you’re not a burden.”

“I’ll take you up on that. It was nice having someone to talk to, and I’m really glad that someone was you, Marinette.” Her cheeks flushed at that, and he felt his burning too. “Come on. I’ll walk you out.”

“Maybe next time you can come have dinner with us. I’m sure Mama and Papa would love to have you over,” She said on the walk to the door, and Adrien opened it for her with a gracious bow.

“I’d love that.” He perked up, feeling a bit of his usual enthusiasm returning.

“How about tomorrow then?” She offered, and Adrien felt his heart skip when her eyes met his again.

“Tomorrow sounds great.” He nodded, and she held out her arms to him which he entered willingly. “Thanks again, Marinette.”

“You’re welcome. What are friends for, right?” She gave him a tight squeeze before pulling away and stepping out onto the porch. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” He said, watching her go with a dreamy smile. “See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got long and kind of sad. I haven’t written sad in a while, so I’m a bit rusty. This fic will have a bit of angst throughout it, but not too much. The next chapter will be the end of week 1. I’m running a little behind, but I’ll make up for it eventually. Hopefully you all enjoyed this! Kagami seeing straight through Adrien’s shit is my aesthetic. Also the entire class shipping Adrinette and trying to get them together is my other aesthetic, and it’s canon, fight me.


	3. Won't Say I'm in Love

 Chapter Three

 

Adrien felt energized in the days following his dinner with Marinette. He spent a lot more time at the Dupain-Cheng household, having dinner, playing video games, enjoying afternoon tea with Marinette and her mother. There was no sign of the crying boy from the other night, and his high spirits transferred into other aspects of his life too.

“Oof!” Kagami grunted as Adrien knocked her back and scored another touch. “You've certainly been in a good mood lately.”

“I've got amazing friends. Why wouldn't I be in a good mood?” He said, offering a hand to help her up, though she swatted it away and stood up on her own.

“Friends? Or _friend_? You've gotten chummy with Marinette lately,” She pointed out with a sly grin, and Adrien chuckled good naturedly.

“I'm enjoying spending time with her. Is that so wrong?” He asked with a shrug.

“Not at all. I think it's good for you, and I actually have a challenging opponent now.” Kagami lunged forward, and Adrien parried, quickly delivering a riposte.

“I had dinner with her family the other night. Mr. Dupain is an amazing cook, and they're so interested in what I'm doing. It's nice to be around people who actually show up to dinner and want to talk to me,” He said as their sabers clashed.

“Well, I'm glad you've made nice with the in laws. Send me an invite to the wedding.” She said with a laugh, driving him back.

“I _will_.”

Kagami stopped short as their blades clashed above their heads and pushed her helmet up with her free hand.

“You certainly have a different attitude now than you did a few days ago,” She remarked.

“I've just kind of accepted it at this point. Besides, there are worse people to have everyone think I'm in a relationship with. I mean, it could be Chloe,” He said pointedly.

“No, it couldn't.”

“Yeah, you're right…” They both shuttered a little. “By the way, are you going to her pool party later?”

“I planned to. Kim challenged me to a chicken fight, and I don't intend to lose.” A competitive glint flashed in her eyes that Adrien knew all too well, but it fizzled out just as quickly as it had come. “What about you?”

“I have a photoshoot beforehand. Swimsuit catalog.” He shrugged. “But I’m planning to stay afterward.”

“Convenient.” Kagami nodded, pursing her lips. “Will your girlfriend be there?”

“I had to convince her to come, and Chloe to invite her. The feud between those two is deep seated,” He sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “Do you think I could fix them?”

“Not unless Chloe gets a major attitude adjustment.”

“Yeah, that’s the challenge. I can see Marinette being the bigger person, but Chloe…” He shook his head. “Maybe I’ll just stick to helping them avoid each other for now.”

“Probably a wise choice,” Kagami concurred. “Have fun at your photoshoot!”

* * *

            “Adrikins!” Chloe latched onto his neck and peppered his cheeks with kisses the moment he walked through the doors to the lobby.

            “Hey, Chlo,” Adrien said with a nervous laugh as she linked her arm through his and led him to the elevator.

            “So, for what purpose did you have me invite that dirty brat anyway? She’s going to ruin the whole party with her ugly swimsuit. Though, I suppose Myléne is coming too, so I guess she won’t be the worst dressed…” Chloe remarked, examining her nails, and Adrien suppressed an audible sigh.

            “Chloe, have you ever considered that you and Marinette could be friends if you’d stop being so mean to her?” He winced sheepishly when her head snapped to face him, eyes narrowing into an icy glare.

            “And why would I want to be friends with _her_? I honestly can’t fathom why you even bother either,” She said bluntly, placing her free hand on her hip.

            “I suppose that answers that,” He grumbled under his breath. It was worth a shot anyway.

            “Do you need me to be in your photoshoot with you? I’m sure they’ll sell way more magazines if I’m on the cover.” She asked, fluffing her pony tail.

            “Uh, I think I’ll be fine.” He rubbed the back of his neck, untwining his arm from hers.

            “Well, if you change your mind I’ll be in my room.” She winked, and Adrien offered an unconvincing grin.

            “Adrien, my boy. Let me see that pretty face of yours!” Vincent cheered, grabbing Adrien’s chin and tilting his face every which way. “You are looking very good, ah who am I kidding? You always look good, but today there is this glow about you, no?”

            “Uh, is there?” He shrugged his shoulders, as he was ushered off to makeup and wardrobe.

            While his makeup artist set up, he took the opportunity to pull out his phone and send a text to Marinette. Normally he’d leave his phone in the car for a shoot, but he could indulge a little while he got ready. Besides, he was attending a party afterward, so it was better that he had it on him anyway.

            _You’re still coming to the party, right?_

            Across town, Marinette examined another swimsuit in the mirror, turning to see different angles. She’d already tried on three different suits, but she wanted to look her best for when she saw Adrien. Initially, she hadn't planned on going since it was _Chloe’s_ party, but Adrien had asked her to go himself! She just couldn’t say no to those eyes.

            “Tikki, what do you think about this one?” She asked aloud, adjusting her top.

            “I think it looks just as good as the last one,” Her kwami complimented cheerfully.

            “Yeah, but the last one wasn’t good enough. I want Adrien to notice me,” She said with a pout. “Can you imagine, Tikki? Adrien in his swim trunks, the sun reflecting off that golden hair. What if he asks me to rub sunscreen on his back? Oh, Tikki, I’ll just melt!”

            “This is coming from the same girl who hugged him while he cried at dinner just a few nights ago,” Her kwami recalled, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a pointed brow.

            “Well, that was different. He looked so sad, and he needed someone to be there for him.” A small frown curled on her lips as she recounted that night, cradling him in her arms. He’d felt so fragile, and she had no idea what he was hiding underneath his usual sunniness.

            The chime of her phone snapped her out of her trance, and she paced over to read the message, nearly dropping her phone in excitement when she saw who it was from. Adrien was checking in on her! He wanted to make sure she was coming to the party which meant that he wanted her to be there which meant that he was looking forward to seeing her! Right?

            _Yeah! I’ll totally be there!_ She sent back before tossing her phone aside on the chaise and tugging on her pigtails.

            “Okay, Tikki, out of all three swimsuits, which one is your favorite?” She asked frantically. “The pink one piece with the frills, the tankini with stripes, or this bikini with pink polka dots?”

            “I think you look good in all of them, and I’m sure Adrien will think so too.” Tikki said, and Marinette scowled with disapproval for her answer. “But if you’re looking to catch his attention then I think that one will work best.”

            “Okay. Then it’s going to have to do,” She said, pulling on her cover dress and stepping into her sandals. “We’re gonna be late, come on!”

            Adrien smiled down at the message contently before he was ushered out onto the pool deck. Hopefully they could wrap this shoot up quickly, and he could have time to decompress before the party. Plus he could mentally prepare for dealing with Chloe and Marinette at the same time. As much as he wanted to spend time with Marinette, he knew Chloe would have a thing or two to say about it, and once one went off, the other was soon to follow.

            He had often wondered why those two hated each other so much, but he supposed it probably had something to do with Chloe being... _Chloe_. It was still so strange to him that the Chloe he knew growing up was someone completely different around others, and part of him believed that if Marinette could get to know the Chloe he did that they could be friends. Not that he foresaw that happening any time soon, but a boy could dream, couldn’t he?

            “No, no, you are losing focus,” His photographer growled, leaning his head back in exasperation. “He needs something to keep his attention. Can we get a beach ball or a-”

            Adrien followed his gaze to find what he had fixated on to see Marinette timidly surveying the scene from the door. What was she doing here so early? Had she come to watch his shoot?

            “You, girl!” Vincent pointed, and she startled a little.

            “Sorry! I-I didn’t know you were in the middle of something. I’ll just wait downstairs.” She gestured with her thumb, but Vincent shook his head.

            “No, no, come here. Let me look at you.” Vincent beckoned her, and she approached cautiously, uncertain of what to expect as he looked her over, tilting her head, lifting her arms, touching her hair. “Get her in a Gabriel suit and some makeup, but lightly! Don’t cover up those freckles.”

            “You- what? What is happening?” Marinette squeaked as a team of people toted her off, and Adrien winced sympathetically, knowing all too well how insistent they could be.

            “We’re going to give you someone to flirt with for a few shots to get your mind back in this thing. Don’t worry, we won’t print any of them, so just have fun, eh?” Vincent nudged him with his elbow.

            “Uh, sure.” Adrien shrugged, and within a few minutes Marinette reemerged dressed in a Gabriel brand bikini and light makeup. He felt his cheeks flush a little seeing her so exposed, but when she seemed uncertain, he gave her a reassuring smile.

            “There she is. Perfecto! Now, don’t worry about the camera. The camera loves you, so just act natural but also fun and flirty. Pretend that you like each other,” He instructed, gesturing to Adrien before pulling up his camera.

            “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. Just focus on me, okay?” He whispered as she took her place by his side, and he placed a hand on her hip. “What are you doing here so early anyway?”

            “I thought the party started at noon,” She said, smiling up at him under Vincent’s direction.

            “No, it starts at 2.” He replied through a grin, pulling her closer and touching his forehead to hers.

            “Excellent! Keep it up! Feel the summer romance!” Vincent cheered from the sidelines.

            “Your text said 12.” She said pointedly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

            “Oops.” He winced.

            “Less chit chat, more goo-goo eyes!”

            “Is he always like this?” Marinette whispered as they readjusted.

            “Just be glad he’s not talking about spaghetti.” She laughed at that, and Adrien couldn’t help it either.

            “Good! You two are happy to be together!”

            They managed to contain themselves only to break down again when their eyes met for a different shot. For the first time in a while, Adrien was enjoying himself on a shoot. Sure, modeling was fun, but sometimes his shoots were just so routine. He hadn’t had genuine fun like this on a shoot before, and he used the energy to be a bit bolder with his poses, running his fingers through her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist, gazing lovingly into her eyes…

Of course it was all just acting. He knew what it felt like to be in love, and seeing as Marinette was a good friend, being around her was easy and natural. It wasn’t hard to push past the boundary of friendship into love, and when Vincent finally sent her away, he felt a twinge of longing, wishing to reach out and insist she stay. He could have spent hours with her, but he knew that their time was limited and finished up the rest of the shoot quickly.

“Alya, you won’t believe what happened!” Marinette latched onto her the moment she walked through the door. “I got to be in a photoshoot with _Adrien_!”

“No way! Girl, give us the scoop,” Alya demanded, pulling her aside followed by the rest of the girls asking questions.

“Well, I got the time wrong, so I showed up two hours early, and Adrien was in the middle of a shoot. His photographer saw me standing in the doorway and decided to put me in to help Adrien. I felt like I was floating.” She clasped her hands together over her heart with a dreamy sigh. “He’s so professional, and we had to snuggle close together. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest!”

“You have got to get your hands on those pics, girl,” Alya said, and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed, and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to. I mean, they probably deleted them anyway.”

“Bummer. You could have added them to your Adrien wall,” Alya teased, nudging Marinette with her elbow.

“Hey! Not so loud!” Her cheeks flushed as she clamped a hand over her friend’s mouth, and they all erupted into a fit of laughter.

Kagami stood by just close enough to overhear their conversation, and a smile curved on her lips. When she saw Adrien emerge on the deck again, she made her way over to him purposefully. He examined her smug expression with narrowed eyes, laying his towel over one shoulder then folding his arms over his chest.

“You modeled with Marinette today.” Was all she said, and Adrien cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah, it was my photographer’s idea,” He said with a shrug. “It was fun. Marinette has good energy.”

“That she does.” Kagami nodded in agreement. “I think you two work well together.”

“We’re good friends,” He stated curtly. “How long are you going to be on this idea that I’m in love with her?”

“Just until you realize it,” She said with a smirk before sauntering away casually, and Adrien pursed his lips sourly.

“Adrien!” He turned to see Marinette waving to him from across the deck, and his countenance brightened as he moved to meet her halfway.

“Adrikins!” Chloe cut in, tackling him affectionately and planting kisses on his cheeks, knocking Marinette into the pool in the process. “There you are. Come sit with me.”

He flashed Marinette an apologetic wince, and she rolled her eyes but offered him a reassuring smile, knowing all too well how clingy Chloe could be. Still, Chloe wasn’t entirely impossible to escape, and once she distracted herself with ordering Kim around, Adrien slipped away. The only problem was he couldn’t see Marinette anywhere. He spotted Kagami lounging in a chair across the pool, and she pointed down purposefully, so he gave an appreciative wave and sneaked over to the stairs.

Marinette was down below at the bar, chatting casually with Myléne and Alix when he approached. Her friends exchanged scandalous looks when he greeted, and quickly excused themselves back up to the pool deck. He didn’t bother paying them any mind, as he was quite used to their classmates’ antics by this point, and he wanted to speak to her privately anyway.

“So, are you enjoying the party?” She asked, swirling her drink a little.

“I’m enjoying it a lot more now that I got away from Chloe,” He said, and Marinette rewarded him with a laugh. “I’m kidding. She’s not so bad once you get to know her.”

“I dunno. I feel like I know her pretty well, and she’s still pretty bad,” Marinette said pointedly, taking a sip of her juice.

“I guess it’s different for me than it is for you…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I know you’re not a model, but for what it’s worth, I had way more fun with you than I ever have with a real model.”

She perked up at that, a smile brightening her features. “I was really nervous, but I dunno, I liked it...Hey, is there any way you could get your hands on those photos?”

“Vincent usually sends them all to my father, but I’m sure if I asked him I could get copies of the ones we took together. I’m sure he won’t mind.” He shrugged, and she giggled giddily, seemingly pleased by that response.

“Awesome! I just want to put them on my wall,” She said then, seeming to catch herself, added, “N-Not that I just put up pictures of you on my wall or anything. I mean, there are some, but I put up lots of pictures of my friends around my room. It’s not weird.”

“Really? That’s so awesome of you.” His eyebrows raised in surprise, and she twisted a strand of hair around her finger guiltily. “I’ll hang up some of us in my room too.”

“You’re going to put pictures _of us_ on your wall?” Her eyes widened, and he backpedaled quickly.

“I- um, is that okay?” She blinked a couple of times before shifting her gaze to her lap and nodding. “Can I...request one thing?”

“What is it?” She looked up again, and he felt his cheeks heat up when her eyes met his.

“Uh, can we take a couple more together? Some not professional ones just...with my phone?” She stared at him in shock for several moments, and he averted his gaze with a wince. “It’s dumb, sorry. We don’t have to.”

“No, no, no!” She waved her hands frantically. “I want to. I would love to take pictures with you.”

He smiled jovially, pulling his phone from his pocket and draping an arm over her shoulders. She eyed his arm for a moment, a delighted grin replacing her shocked gape as she leaned her head against his, and after a couple serious pictures, Adrien made a goofy face, prompting a laugh from Marinette, a soft, melodic sound he could get used to hearing. As such, he made several more faces, seeking reward in her laughter as she made a few of her own. It wasn’t often that he got to take pictures like that, so he looked over them fondly when they finished.

“I’ll send you these if you want. I’d love it if you hung them up,” He said, glancing up from his phone.

“Y-Yeah, totally!” She said with a nervous titter. “So, should we get back to the party?”

“You go on up, I’ll just be a sec,” He said, waving her on, and as she climbed up the steps back to the pool deck, his phone buzzed in his hands with a new email from his photographer. Strange. He never usually got emails from him.

_Great stuff today! I was reviewing the film and thought that you might want some of these since they’ll never see the light of day otherwise. You two make a great team!_

_Au revoir,_

_Vincent_

 

Adrien clicked the attachment and downloaded the photos, swiping through them with a small smile. They really did look like they were in love, and even he was convinced of it by the end. He’d come to terms with people believing it, and it didn’t _bother_ him per se, though he didn’t want it to impact Marinette in any way. From the day they met, Adrien had always considered Marinette a friend, and he valued her friendship more than anything. Marinette was kind and nurturing, brave and self-sacrificing, talented beyond compare yet so humble and meek…

He lingered on the last photo, fixated on the light in his own eyes when looking at her. Maybe there was a reason that so many people believed that they were in love if he always looked at her with such fondness. Marinette had always been an enigma to him, but someone he wanted to be close to. Were those feelings really deeper than he realized this whole time? Could he be in love with her, and just not know it?

His heart hammered hard in his chest, and the temperature in the room seemed to rise in an instant. Was he in love with Marinette? No. He couldn’t be. He only had eyes for Ladybug...right? After all, she was amazing and smart and beautiful, and...so was Marinette. But Ladybug was a superhero and his partner! Not that any of that really mattered to him, but it was different because he was a superhero too!

Running a hand through his hair, he leaned against the bar and sighed. Maybe he did have feelings for Marinette. Somehow they’d snuck up on him and made themselves at home. How long had he felt this way about her without realizing? How long had other people seen it when he had no clue? All that time paying special attention to her over everyone else, silently rooting for her, taking extra care around her to make her feel more comfortable. How had he never noticed before? How had he never realized that he was in love with Marinette?

The thought of it left him dumbstruck, completely and utterly speechless. He was in love with Marinette. It was a simple statement, and yet it made his palms clammy and his heart flutter. One small sentence running through his brain held so much power over him and filled him with so much turmoil and happiness and confusion.

Oh, Kagami was never going to let him live this down, but Marinette was incredible. Every bit as incredible as Ladybug, and she did it all without the mask. She found a way to be a hero in her own right, looking after others, giving her time and talents freely to help anywhere she could. She’d even saved Adrien when he needed it most, and remembering the way she held him tightly in his moment of weakness made his feelings much less muddled and scary. The feelings were there, clear as day, and he accepted them just as he had with Ladybug. Of course, he still loved Ladybug dearly, but now Marinette was there too, burning just as passionately.

Perhaps it was time to stop delaying the inevitable. Ladybug had rejected him after all, and so long as Hawkmoth was around, he doubted that she would ever change her mind. But Marinette and Adrien didn’t have to worry about Hawkmoth. With Marinette, he didn’t have to focus on a mission or figuring out a way to keep everyone safe when they were together. He could just be with her, and something about that realization brought a smile to his lips as he traced her steps up the stairs back out to the pool where the classmates had all gathered.

“C’mon, Marinette! You’re up!” Alix was saying when Adrien joined the scene.

“Uh, I dunno. I’m not really good at chicken...” Marinette ran her hands along one of her pigtails. “Besides, I don’t have anyone to partner with.”

“I’ll do it,” Adrien volunteered, and all heads snapped to face him.

“You- wha-”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go!” Kim beckoned them, and Marinette stood agape while Adrien emptied his pockets and slipped into the pool.

“Climb on my shoulders,” He said, kneeling down in the water.

“Are you sure- I mean, is it okay?” She cupped her cheeks with furrowed brows, biting her lip.

“Totally! I think we can take them. Let’s show them what we’re made of.” He winked encouragingly, and after a slight hesitation, Marinette awkwardly climbed on his shoulders, balancing as he stood up and took position across from Kim.

“The rules are simple: The first one to knock the opponent off of their base’s shoulders is the winner,” Max explained, holding up an arm. “Ready! And... _fight_!”

Alix and Marinette locked hands, pressing against each other with equal strength. Adrien was a bit surprised by how well Marinette held up. She was stronger than she looked which only made him like her more. Maybe he had a thing for small girls who packed a mean punch.

“Come on, M!” Alya cheered from the sides.

“Knock her off, Alix!”

“You’re tougher than you look, Marinette,” Alix complimented with a grunt.

“Thanks, I, uh, lift a lot of flour at the bakery,” She said, gaining the upper hand and shoving Alix off-balance enough to teeter her off Kim’s shoulders.

The crowd was a mixture of boos and cheers from their friends, and several of them shouted taunts at Kim and Alix for losing. Adrien offered a hand to help Marinette down before extending his fist to her with a wide grin.

“You were amazing,” He said, gently trailing his thumb along her shoulder and bringing a blush to her cheeks.

“Hey!” They turned to see Kagami perched challengingly atop their fencing buddy’s shoulders. “My turn.”

Adrien and Marinette stiffened, exchanging nervous glances as their friends broke out into more taunts and cheers. Maybe he hadn’t thought this through all the way, but before he could back out, Marinette tugged his shoulders back down and climbed up once more.

“Let’s show them what we got.” She winked when he shot her a questioning look, and he echoed her determined grin as they lined up.

“You’re going down, Marinette!” Kim yelled as he and Alix took their seats along the edge, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“This is gonna be over quick.”

Marinette’s confidence never faltered as they started the round, and Kagami surged forward aggressively. To his surprise, Marinette held her own, shoving back and refusing to be overtaken. Kagami seemed irked by this and pushed harder, forcing Adrien back a step, but he planted his feet and kept his balance.

“You are stronger than you look, but I’m stronger!” Kagami pushed back against Marinette’s hands hard, gaining the advantage as Marinette’s back bent, and she waved her arms in an attempt to regain control.

However, Kagami celebrated too early because Marinette found her hold as she shifted to catch Adrien’s shoulder with both hands, swinging her legs around to kick Kagami from her perch before awkwardly flailing onto one of his shoulders. He caught her before she could slip off, holding her up as their friends erupted into cheers of disbelief, and Adrien felt a new sense of admiration and awe.

“That was totally awesome!” Alix gaped. “You’ve got to teach me that move!”

“You were amazing!” Adrien breathed up at her, and she giggled, running a hand along the back of her neck before Adrien felt his foot get pulled out from underneath him, sending them both toppling backwards into the water.

When they resurfaced, Kagami stood with her arms crossed and a displeased scowl on her lips. Adrien turned to help Marinette, ensuring that she was okay and pushing wet hair out of her face with a worried frown. He scooped her up, despite her insistence that she was okay, and she covered her face in embarrassment as they turned to face Kagami again who wore a much different smirk this time. She gave Adrien a pointed look, and he bit back a smile and shrugged as he carried Marinette over to the steps and out of the pool, setting her down gently on a chair where Alya wrapped a towel around her shoulders.

As their classmates flocked around her to gush, Adrien couldn’t wipe the smile from his lips. It seemed as if he had found himself a new partner, and this time, he intended to win her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this got long, but I highly doubt any of you will complain. I guess this is just training myself for when I get back into writing LC this summer. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter which encompassed days 7 and 8 (modeling and pool party) respectively. This chapter is also the turning point from week 1 to week 2 (just friends to falling in love). Tomorrow I’ll start on the next chapter, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll get much done cause a new episode is airing and I have to work, and then I’ll be spending the weekend with my family. May is still going to be catch-up month, so if I don’t end up finishing this by the end of the month, which is likely considering I’ll have all my final projects due, then I’ll just finish it up in May. 
> 
> Hope you’re all enjoying it! I think in the future, if a monthly even is centered around one ship, I’ll do a fic like this combining prompts, but if it’s general then I’ll mix it up. See you all again soon!


	4. Green-Eyed Monster

Chapter 4

Adrien drummed his fingers on the table, his cup rattling a little from the vibration, and he glanced around once more. It wasn’t like her to run late, so he wondered if she’d gotten held up. She was always punctual and never missed a planned meeting, but maybe his nerves were just making him a bit antsy. He took another sip of his coffee, supposing that it probably wasn’t helping his fidgeting problem much either.

The screech of the chair across from him against the pavement broke his trance, and he glanced up to see Kagami settling in and cocking a brow. “You rang?”

“Uh, yeah…” He said, tapping his fingertips together as she crossed her legs. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh yeah?” She picked up the cup he’d ordered for her prior to her arrival and took a sip. “About what?”

“Well,” He drawled, shifting in his seat and averting his gaze. “You were right.”

“I often am, but about what in particular this time?” She rested her chin on her hands with a smug grin that told him she knew darn well what.

“About Marinette…how I feel about her,” He said, running a hand along the back of his neck. “You could tell from the moment you met me, couldn’t you?”

“That you were in love with her?” She cocked a brow, and he gave a small nod. “Yeah, it was obvious. You speak very highly of her, and your pupils dilate when she gets brought up.”

“I never realized before because there was…someone else, but lately we’ve just been spending so much time together and…I dunno, it just kind of hit me.” He trained his eyes on his cup while he spoke, flicking his gaze up to meet hers when he finished and shrugging.

“So now what are you going to do?” Kagami asked, lacing her fingers together neatly on the table.

“Well, the school dance is coming up, and Kitty Section is performing a song. I’m hoping to tell her how I feel after we perform. I don’t want to wait around again, hoping and pining. I want her to know so that maybe we can be more than just friends,” He said, pressing his lips into a determined line.

“I’m happy for you, Adrien,” Kagami said with a genuine smile. “And I’m sure she feels the same way about you.”

His cheeks flushed at that, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. “You really think so?”

“You’re a hot teen model, and you’re asking me if I think a girl likes you?” She chuckled, giving him a bewildered look.

“Well, Marinette doesn’t care about that kind of stuff. She looks at the person underneath…It’s just one thing that I like about her.” A warm smile curled on his lips as he entered a dreamy trance, and Kagami made a gagging sound.

“Okay, I don’t need all the gushy details, but I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” She waved it away, sticking her tongue out in disgust. “Just be your usual self, and I’m sure everything will go fine.”

“Thanks, Kagami.” Adrien grinned, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. “I’m really glad you and I became friends.”

“Yeah, me too.” She returned the smile, stepping in for a quick hug. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” He stepped back, his grin taking a playful turn. “And if you ever need advice you can come to me.”

“Gross.” She pressed her lips into a firm line, waving as Adrien dashed off.

That boy really was something, but she was happy for him and Marinette. They’d be good for each other, and she couldn’t wait to tell the other girls the news.

***

The dance was still an hour away, and Adrien trailed his thumb along his lucky charm as he often did when nervous. The band had rehearsed a few times then took a break to help set up, and he was just ready for Marinette to get there. He couldn’t wait to see her and tell her how he felt, but the timing had to be just right. If he wanted to impress her, he needed to pull out all the stops, so _purr_ haps he needed to borrow a little confidence from his other persona. Though he couldn’t be _too_ Chat-like as it might give away his identity. Plus, he didn’t want to overwhelm her and make her uncomfortable.

“Whatcha got there?” He jumped at the sound of Luka’s voice and turned to see him tuning his guitar on stage.

“Oh, this?” He jingled the charm a little. “It’s a lucky charm that Marinette gave me. I carry it with me wherever I go.”

“That girl is so awesome. I’ve wanted to see her again ever since the music festival, but she hasn’t come by.” Luka’s cheeks flushed a little, and Adrien narrowed his eyes. “I can’t wait to see her tonight. I was actually thinking about asking her to dance, but I dunno…I don’t go to school here, so it might be a little weird. What do you think?”

Adrien felt his stomach clench, an unsettling feeling rooting itself in his core. Something about Luka’s smile made his shoulders tense, and he closed his fist around the charm tightly. Of course someone else would like Marinette. She was talented and kind and wonderful, but Luka barely knew her. He had only just scratched the surface of how genuine, selfless, and smart she was, so Adrien wasn’t about to let him get in the way.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Rose called for Luka to come help them set up the sound system, so he clamped it shut again as Luka walked away. It was fine. He’d known Marinette way longer, and they were very good friends. He had nothing to worry about. What did Luka have to offer? Sure he was older, taller, his voice was deeper, and he was the lead guitarist in a bad…

Oh no.

Luka was literally every 14 year old girl’s dream, and he was just the keyboard player. No girls ever wanted to hang around the keyboard player! Why was he so lame? He needed to step up his game if he wanted to be the one confessing to Marinette at the end of the night. First and foremost, he had to find a way to keep Luka away from Marinette, and to do that, he was going to need help.

“Kagami!” He ambushed her the moment she walked in the door, grabbing her arm and pulling her aside. “I need your help.”

“No, I am not going to shower you and Marinette with rose petals as you confess,” She said firmly, and Adrien shook his head.

“That is not what I was going to ask.”

“Good, cause I wouldn’t do it.” She glared.

“What- no, I need you to keep Luka away from Marinette,” He said, pressing his palms together in front of him pleadingly.

“Who’s Luka?” Her eyebrows furrowed, and Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning around the corner to point him out on stage. “And why am I keeping him away from Marinette?”

“Because he’s cool, and he plays guitar, and he likes her, and I don’t want him to make moves on her because then she’ll fall in love with him and forget all about me. Adrien? Who is that? Never heard of him. Luka and I are getting married and having 6 babies and-” Kagami placed a hand over his mouth to silence him, giving him a worried look. “Sorry. Just keep him distracted?”

“Fine, but I don’t work for free,” She said, folding her arms over her chest.

“What do you want?” He cocked a brow.

“I’ve been craving taiyaki like crazy, but it’s impossible to find red bean paste in Paris, and the shipping to import it is ridiculous-”

“Done.” Adrien held out a hand, and Kagami shook it with a grin.

“Then you don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll keep him far away from Marinette, and the two of you can dance the night away,” Kagami promised with a formal bow.

“Perfect.” He rubbed his hands together, blending into the crowd forming out on the floor.

There was no sign of Marinette yet, but it was still early. If he knew her well enough, she’d come running in late and out of breath like she always did. Which did buy him some time to think of how to confess to her. He’d rehearsed several different deliveries in his mind the night before, but he couldn’t decide which one was best. He supposed that he would just have to follow his heart in the moment.

“Hey, Adrien, we’re getting set up for our performance,” Ivan said, tapping his shoulder.

“Oh, y-yeah sure.” He took one last glance at the door before joining the rest of the band by the stage. Marinette was running unusually late, even for her. Any longer and she’d miss their performance.

He glanced at Luka, chatting with Ivan and Mylene, and felt his skin crawl. He knew he was just being jealous, but he couldn’t bear to lose Marinette now. She was incredible and supportive, and he’d already taken too long with Ladybug before. This time he just wanted to be upfront, and it seemed as if fate was pulling him away from anyone he showed the slightest bit of interest in. Didn’t he deserve to be happy too?

“Hey, Marinette!” Rose said as she approached with Alya, and Adrien’s head snapped up at the mention of her name.

“Hey!” Marinette greeted, stooping to exchange kisses.

She looked beautiful in her hand-made dress with her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, and Adrien felt a tug at his heart strings the moment he laid eyes on her. Her smile was so radiant, and he could have stared all night if it weren’t for the boy standing next to him. Luka seemed to perk up in light of her presence too, but Adrien beat him to the punch.

“Hey, Marinette.” She turned to him with a smile, and he planted a kiss on each of her cheeks. “Glad you could make it.”

“Are you guys ready to perform?” She asked.

“Yeah, we’ve been practicing all week,” Ivan affirmed with a grin. “And we’ve toned back the volume so you won’t need ear plugs this time.”

“I think you’ll really like this first song,” Luka spoke up finally, and Marinette train her eyes on him much to Adrien’s annoyance. “I was thinking of you when I wrote the guitar part. Your bravery inspired me after you helped out when my mom was akumatized.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed as the others cooed in unison, and Adrien’s anger only flared hotter. This guy was good. Really good. Adrien was going to have to try a lot harder if he hoped to win her over.

“I-It was nothing. I mean, akumas happen all the time, so I guess I’m used to it,” She stammered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. “Besides, I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing while you all were trapped down there.”

Her modesty was extremely cute considering she never took compliments with a straight face, but she deserved to know how amazing she was; however, Adrien wasn’t about to let Luka snake his way in so easily. He’d known her longer, so he appreciated her way more than Luka ever could. It was time to turn up the charm.

“Marinette is always helping others. She has a heart of gold,” He added, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I think we’re all lucky to be her friends.”

“Definitely!” Rose echoed, and the others all nodded in agreement.

“You guys, I really don’t do that much.” She rubbed the back of her neck, and Adrien slid his hand down her arm to take her hand.

“You do. There are times when all of us could have been akumatized, sometimes for the second time, but you were there to help us. You’re always so positive and supportive, Marinette.” Her spine stiffened under his fond gaze, and she shifted her weight anxiously.

“I-I, uh, well, it’s not, I mean- I don’t, you-” She seemed to have become over stimulated again, so he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Wow, seems like you’re even more incredible than I thought. I guess I’ll be writing more songs in the future,” Luka said with a smile, and Marinette sputtered a few more incoherent syllables before Mlle. Bustier announced that it was time for their performance.

Adrien forced his shoulders to relax as his band mates all retreated to the stage, but he lingered a moment, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to work you up. I just really think you deserve every word of praise. Just relax and enjoy the show, okay?” He said with a warm smile that reflected on her own face after a moment.

“Um, break a leg,” She said as he backed toward the stairs.

“I’ll be fine so long as I have this.” He held up his lucky charm with a wink as Rose announced their name to the crowd, turning and making the last couple strides to his keyboard quickly.

Alya wrapped an arm around Marinette’s shoulders as the song started, and she leaned against her for support. Her legs felt like gelatin, and her face was hot and flushed. Her compass was spinning wildly out of control, and she had no idea how to stop it. Each time she looked at Luka, her heart sputtered in her chest, but when she looked at Adrien, her palms felt clammy and her breath hitched in her throat, making it hard to breathe. The two boys she could hardly function around in one place, showering her with compliments. She wasn’t sure what exactly she’d done to deserve it, but she was almost certain that she was in heaven.

“Any idea which one you prefer yet?” Alya asked in her ear, and she shook her head.

“Maybe I can decide tonight,” She replied, cupping her hands over her heart. “I mean, Adrien said all of those things about me and still carries my lucky charm, but I know he only sees me as a friend. And Luka wrote a song about me…I don’t know, Alya!”

She buried her face in her friend’s shirt, and Alya patted her back sympathetically. She’d just have to spend time with both of them and figure out who she wanted to be with more. The only problem with that plan was the whole spending time with both of them without foaming at the mouth part.

“I’ll help you. Whenever you want to talk to Luka alone, I’ll distract Adrien and vice versa,” Alya said, patting her shoulders. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Marinette nodded, pressing her lips together in a firm line.

“So, who should we start with?” Alya cocked a brow, and they shifted their gaze to the boys on the stage.

“I haven’t seen Luka since the music festival last month, so it would be nice to catch up with him,” She decided, and Alya nodded dutifully.

“Perfect. I’ll rope Nino into helping keep Adrien occupied. You go after your dark knight.” The two high-fived, ready to spring into action the moment the performance was over.

It was hard for Marinette to keep her focus throughout the song as Luka often stole coy glances at her as he played, and she felt her cheeks flush each time their eyes met. He’d written a song just for her…That meant he liked her, right? But then there was Adrien, who smiled and winked any time she glanced his way, and he seemed to be getting much friendlier with her lately too. Could she be imagining it all? She wasn’t entirely certain, but she did know that both of these boys made her heart stir. This was going to be harder than she thought.

“Thank you, everyone!” Rose cheered over the mic, and Alya tugged Marinette’s arm, snapping her out of her trance as they moved around to meet the band as they exited the stage.

“Hey, Adrien,” Alya started as he descended the stairs. “Can you help me and Nino with something really quick?”

“Uh, now?” He shifted his gaze between Marinette and Alya, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah, it’ll just take like two seconds.” She waved it away, linking her arm through his and toting him off.

“O-kay?” Adrien turned back to see Luka approach Marinette, feeling his stomach flip nervously. Whatever it was that Alya needed, he needed to do it fast.

“You sounded awesome. I mean, the _band_ sounded awesome, well, I- you sounded awesome too, but what I meant to say was-” Marinette fumbled, and Luka chuckled good-naturedly.

“You’re tongue-tied as ever, I see, Ma-Ma-Marinette,” He said with an amused grin. “I should teach you how to play guitar. Then we can communicate without words.”

“Yeah, totally! I’d like that.” Her cheeks darkened under her nervous smile, and Luka rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh, so this is where you go to school?” He glanced around the courtyard, and Marinette followed his gaze.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Every day.” She nodded, clasping her hands together to keep them from fidgeting. “I’m actually class representative.”

“I remember Juleka mentioning that. She was happy when you ran instead of…Chloe?” He tilted his head to the side a little, and Marinette nodded in affirmation. “I think it’s brave of you to stand up to her like that. Your classmates must really respect you, especially if you’re always helping them out like Adrien said.”

“I just try to keep everyone positive. With Hawkmoth making akumas all the time, it’s important that we not let our emotions get the better of us…” Her voice trailed off under Luka’s warm smile, and she averted her gaze, twirling a strand of hair anxiously. “So, what about you? You’re in lycee, right?”

“Yeah, second year.”

Meanwhile, Adrien stood across the courtyard with his arms folded over his chest as Nino and Alya explained their “thing” to him. He kept stealing glances back at Marinette and Luka flirting like their lives depended on it and feeling his shoulders tense more and more. Kagami was chatting with some of their teammates, and Adrien waved his arm to catch her attention, pointing purposefully at the Luka-Marinette situation happening. She followed his finger and rolled her eyes, nodding her head in agreement to take care of it before politely excusing herself to get more juice.

“So, uh, yeah, the thing that I need you to do is help me rewire my set up. It’s all kind of a mess, and I need your help,” Nino explained, gesturing to the tangled cords underneath his turntable.

“Is this really necessary right now? I mean, your set up works, right?” He cocked a skeptical brow.

“Well, yeah, but it would be super awesome if you could help me to-”

“Hey, Max?” Adrien turned and flagged him down from the snack table with Kim. “Nino needs some help organizing his cables. Do you think you could help?”

“Excellent! I always love a good organizing project.” Max rubbed his hands together excitedly, and Adrien patted his shoulder.

“There you go, Nino. Have fun!” He finger gunned, backing away slowly.

“But we really need you-” Alya tried, but he was already gone.

Across the way, Marinette was loosening up, and she and Luka were engrossed in a conversation about the album Marinette designed for Jagged Stone. As it turned out, Luka was just as awkward as she was at times, so it made her feel a lot more confident speaking to him.

Kagami eyed the pair with pursed lips, casually sauntering over without looking until she collided with Luka, spilling her drink down his shirt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She gasped, cupping a hand over her mouth before linking an arm through his and leading him off. “Here, let me help you get cleaned up.”

“Okay, no worries,” He said, glancing over his shoulder. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Marinette waved him on with an understanding nod, jumping a little at the tap on her shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Adrien said, and she felt her spine stiffen under his apologetic wince.

“N-No, it’s okay,” She insisted, waving frantically. “So, you guys sounded really great up there.”

“Thanks. Being in the band is a lot of fun. You should come hear us rehearse sometime,” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I mean, I’d like it if you would.”

“I’d love to. If I wouldn’t be in the way, that is,” She said, twirling her thumbs.

“No, not at all! Mylene comes to hang out all the time because Ivan is there, so if you wanted to come hang out for me then I’m sure everyone wouldn’t mind,” He assured her, surveying her reaction, seemingly pleased when she smiled brightly.

“Then I’ll have to stop by sometime,” She agreed, and he felt a slight wave of triumph.

“So, you and Luka seem to get along,” He said, fishing a little.

“Do you think so? He’s really sweet, but I can never get my words right around him.” She rubbed the back of her neck, and he pursed his lips.

“Does he make you uncomfortable?” He asked, cocking a brow, but she shook her head.

“No, it’s not that. I just get nervous because he’s older and I dunno, kind cool…” She twisted her dress in knots, and he masked his scowl before she could notice.

“Yeah, it’s a shame he’ll be graduating and moving on after next year.” He pursed his lips and shrugged.

“That’s true…”She seemed to deflate a little, so Adrien steered the conversation.

“But at least we’ll still have each other,” He said with a shrug, and she perked up again to his delight.

“I hope we’re in the same class again in lycee.” Her smile made his heart stir a little, and he felt himself blush, delighted that she wanted to remain close to him. Of course, she was his friend so it was to be expected, but it was still nice to hear nonetheless.

“Me too.” He glanced up as a slow song started over the speakers, a grin spreading across his lips as he took her hand. “Would you like to dance?”

“I- Y-Yeah.” She nodded, and he tugged her off to the dance floor where other couples were gathering.

He spotted Luka exiting the locker rooms and purposefully pulled her close, placing both of his hands on her waist as they began to sway with the music. Marinette seemed to stiffen a little but soon relaxed enough to lean her head against his shoulder, and Adrien held her close, heart hammering in his chest. It almost felt like a dream, but for once, he was lucky enough for it to be real. For a few short moments, everyone else in the room disappeared, and he and Marinette were the only ones dancing. He only wished that the moment could last forever, but all good things had to come to an end sometime.

“Um, you’re a great dancer,” She said timidly as the song changed.

“So are you.” He smiled warmly. “Do you want to get some fresh air with me for a few minutes?”

“Sure.”

Everything was going according to plan, and in just a few minutes, Marinette would forget all about Luka. Or rather, things were going well until a certain guitarist approached quickly, standing between them and the door.

“Oh, hey, Luka,” Marinette said with a smile, and Adrien noted the contemplative purse to his lips. “Did you get cleaned up okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Actually, Marinette, I think Alya was looking for you.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest and casting a pointed look at Adrien who bristled instinctively. “It sounded pretty important, you should go find her.”

“Really?” She tilted her head to the side. “I better go see what she needs. I’ll meet you outside, Adrien.”

“Uh, sure…” He nodded, swallowing hard as she walked away, leaving him alone with Luka. “Soo, the performance went well.”

“Yeah, it did.” Luka nodded curtly.

“I think the crowd really liked it, and Ivan’s drum solo was the best he’s ever-”

“Can we talk about how your friend has been trying to distract me from talking to Marinette while you monopolize her attention?” Luka asked boldly, and Adrien felt his gut clench.

“I- what do you mean?” He responded lamely.

“I didn’t think much of it at first, but she kept giving me the run around then I see you dancing with Marinette…If there’s something going on between you two, you could have just told me.” Luka’s gaze cut through him like a knife, and Adrien curled his shoulders a little in response.

“I- Look, the thing is…I was planning on telling Marinette how _I_ feel about her tonight, and you seem to like her too, so-”

“So, you just decided to cut me out instead of talking to me?” He cocked a brow. “Do you even know if Marinette reciprocates your feelings?’

Adrien averted his gaze guiltily, and Luka let out a short laugh.

“You don’t. That’s why you’re worried about me,” He stated flatly.

“It’s nothing personal, Luka. I just really like her-”

“Last time we talked, she was just a friend to you.” Luka cut him off.

“Well, yeah, we’ve been friends for a long time. Longer than you’ve known her, and I just feel like I know her better so I should get to be with her.” Adrien felt his blood boil when Luka shook his head, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

“That’s not for you to decide, Adrien,” He said, folding his arms over his chest. “Have you ever stopped to consider what Marinette might want or were you too busy thinking of yourself?”

“I-” His voice caught in his throat, a heavy pressure filling his chest and choking his air.

“Jealousy happens, Adrien, but you can’t make choices for other people. Tell her your feelings, fine, but then let her decide what she really wants,” Luka said firmly, and he felt his shoulders slump before he shifted his gaze to his feet.

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I was only thinking about what I wanted, and…that’s not fair to you or Marinette.” He rubbed at the goose bumps on his arm. “So, if you want to dance with her then…go ahead.”

Luka surveyed his expression for a moment before a smile curled on his lips, and he patted Adrien’s shoulder. “Look, don’t beat yourself up too hard. You’re young and inexperienced. Just let this be a lesson for you, and no matter who she chooses, me, you, or even neither of us…no hard feelings.”

“Yeah, no hard feelings.” He nodded with an apologetic wince, but Luka extended a hand in good faith which Adrien shook after a moment of hesitation.

“I won’t tell Marinette about tonight, but I think you should do some soul searching and decide what you want on your conscience,” Luka said, leaning into his ear. “You’re a good kid, Adrien, and if I know anything about Marinette, it’s that she appreciates honesty.”

Adrien swallowed at the lump in his throat as Luka straightened, and Marinette paced back over with a bewildered expression.

“It was weird, Alya didn’t know what I was talking about when I asked what she wanted,” She said, gesturing back with her thumb.

“Oh, weird. Maybe it was someone else then.” Luka tapped his chin as another slow song came on, and he and Adrien exchanged glances. With a deep breath, Adrien gave him a nod, and Luka extended a hand to Marinette. “Would you like to dance with me?”

“Oh…” She glanced at Adrien guiltily, but he waved it away.

“I’ll be fine. You go ahead,” He said, watching with tortured eyes as Luka led her away from him, and slowly, he turned and made his way out to the front steps.

His heart hammered in his chest as he sank down onto one of the steps and leaned his elbows on his knees. Luka had seen right through him, and Adrien had never been so ashamed. He had been selfish and jealous, and it ate at him from the inside out.

Marinette was so important to him, and all he wanted was to hold her tight and never let go. But he hadn’t stopped to consider that maybe that wasn’t what she wanted. Or maybe he did, and the thought was just so unbearable that he wanted desperately to prevent it. Either way, it wasn’t fair to anyone involved. If she wanted to be with Luka then Adrien would have to begrudgingly accept it, even if it did break his heart.

“We got caught.” The voice belonged to Kagami, and he turned to see her sitting down beside him, adjusting her dress purposefully. “That Luka is one perceptive dude.”

“Yeah, looks like he outsmarted us,” Adrien remarked glumly.

“You okay?” She cocked a brow and nudged him a little with her elbow.

“Not really. My heart hurts, and I was trying to control Marinette which is wrong. Maybe she is better off with Luka.” He kicked at the ground a little with his shoe, and Kagami pursed her lips.

“So, you’re not perfect. Big whoop, I could have told you that.” Adrien glanced up at her to find that teasing smile. “People make mistakes, but that doesn’t mean they stop deserving love. Isn’t that what Mlle. Bustier teaches? That’s why all of us put up with Chloe, right?”

Adrien chuckled at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Look, I shouldn’t tell you this, but…Marinette likes you. And I mean _likes you_ likes you, but she also likes Luka. If you want her to choose you, then you just have to be your usual naïve little sunshine boy self and let her decide.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a good person, Adrien. You just got jealous, and Marinette has a big heart. I’m sure she can relate more than you think. I mean, she was actually jealous of me when I came here because she thought you were going to fall in love with me.”

“Really?” His eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yes, but she knows that your heart is your own, and she just determined to keep trying her best to get you to notice her,” Kagami said, and he shifted his gaze back to his shoes. “Talk to her. Tell her how you feel, and I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“Thanks, Kagami.” He smiled. “You’re a good friend.”

“Don’t go falling for me. Because you’re _so_ not my type.” She winked, and he threw his head back with a laugh.

“Nah, if I’m being honest, you kind of scare me…” He admitted.

“Good. It keeps you on your toes.” She patted his shoulder. “By the way, I come with an advice fee, so you owe me so many imported goods.”

“Pfft, fair enough,” He chuckled. “Can I open a tab?”

“Yeah, but you better start paying or else I’ll have to beat you up.” She grinned devilishly, helping him to his feet.

“Don’t you already?” He asked.

“Yeah, but this time it won’t be with a saber.” She shrugged, and he linked his arm through hers with a laugh.

He glanced over to where Marinette was swaying to the beat with Luka, a content smile curled on her lips, and felt his stomach twist, but she looked happy so it wasn’t his place to interfere. If he wanted to win her over, he’d just have to turn up the charm and let her choose on her own. He could only hope that it would be him holding on to her in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one too a while, but it is like 5000 words, so hopefully you guys won’t be too mad. It encompasses days 9, 10, 11, and 12 (jealous, holding hands, slow dance, and lucky charm respectively) of Adrinette April! Also featuring character development for Adrien! Idk when I’ll be able to get the next chapter out because it’s the end of the semester and I have finally papers and projects to do then finals, but if I don’t get it out by the end of the month then I will catch up during the month of May. I hope you’re all enjoying this so far, and I can’t wait for you all to see what happens next~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Adrien?” Nino shook his shoulder, and he blinked a little in confusion, glancing up at his best friend and cocking a brow.

“Yeah?” He asked, and Nino gave him a worried look.

“Did you party too hard last night, dude? You’ve been spaced out ever since you sat down. It’s like talking to a wall,” He said. “You alright, bro?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine, just tired from last night,” He lied, and Nino eyed him a moment skeptically before shifting in his seat.

“If you say so…” Adrien averted his gaze guiltily, feeling bad for lying to him, but now wasn’t the time to tell him that he and Luka were competing for Marinette’s heart.

He’d been doing a lot of thinking since Luka confronted him, and he wasn’t giving up on Marinette yet; he just needed to change his tactics a little bit. For a better portion of the night and morning, he’d been reading up on different ways to impress girls, and he wasn’t going to be so easily discouraged next time he tried to confess. He was tired of hiding his feelings from the people he cared about. It had taken him far too long to get there with Ladybug, and he wasn’t about to make the same mistake with Marinette.

“Good morning, class,” Mlle. Bustier greeted cheerfully as she usually did. “I hope you all had a wonderful time at the dance last night, but hopefully not so much fun that you intend to sleep through my class this morning, Kim.”

Kim’s eyes were closed as he leaned against his fist, and when Max pulled his arm out from underneath him, his face hit the table, startling him awake.

“Present!” He announced, shooting out of his seat, and the class chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck and sat down.

“Try to stay awake, Kim.” Mlle. Bustier gave him a warning look, and he mumbled an apology. “Now onto the roll. Adrien?”

“Present.” He gave a small wave, and Mlle. Bustier nodded in acknowledgment.

Marinette was running late as usual, but it gave him time to plan. Maybe he’d invite her over to his house to work on their homework together only when she arrived he’d have a romantic tea date set up for them. He wondered how quickly he could get a bouquet of roses delivered…

“Marinette?” Mlle. Bustier called, glancing up from her tablet when she got no response, but before she could call the next name, the girl in question burst through the classroom door.

“Present!” She declared, tripping over her own two feet and hitting the floor with a thud.

“Have a seat, Marinette.” Mlle. Bustier rolled her eyes as several classmates giggled.

Seizing the opportunity, Adrien jumped from his seat to retrieve her bag and help her up, smiling warmly once their eyes met. She blinked a few times before a shy smile curled on her lips, and she took her seat, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Adrien felt his cheeks warm as he situated himself back in his own desk as Mlle. Bustier finished up the roll.

So far so good.

“Okay, class, today we will be continuing our discussion, and I will be breaking you into pairs to write a book report,” Mlle. Busiter announced, and Adrien sat up interestedly. “I’ll be coming around with a hat full of paper strips. Find the person with the symbol that matches yours.”

Adrien picked a slip of paper when prompted, unraveling it under his desk with pursed lips. A triangle. He glanced over at Nino who had a star then glanced around as his other classmates began searching for their partners.

“What’d you get, girl?” Alya asked Marinette, flipping her square around.

“A star,” Marinette said, and Adrien’s head whipped around to face Nino.

“Dude,” He whispered, slapping his best friend’s shoulder. “Trade with me.”

“What?” Nino’s eyes narrowed.

“Trade with me!” He hissed again, shoving his paper into Nino’s hand.

“What? Why?” Nino protested as Adrien swiped away the star.

“So I can work with Marinette,” Adrien said, giving him a pleading look.

“Who am I working with then?” Nino shot back as Chloe wrapped her arms around Adrien’s shoulders from behind.

“Adrikins! What symbol did you get? I got a triangle,” She cooed in his ear, and Nino glanced down at the paper in his hands then back up at Adrien then back down at the paper, shoulders slumping. Adrien offered an apologetic wince under Nino’s glare that implied that Adrien owed him a million favors for this.

“Uhh, I got a star,” He said, and Chloe gasped theatrically.

“That can’t be right! You and I are made for each other! Mlle. Bustier, I think there’s been a mistake,” She said, waving her slip of paper with a pout.

“Settle down, Chloe. Everyone had an equal chance, so you’ll just have to work with Nino this time.” Chloe’s shoulders tensed as they often did when she didn’t get her way, and she slid back into her desk, grumbling to herself.

“Looks like you and I are partners then,” Marinette said shyly, cheeks flushing as she showed him her matching star.

“Awesome! We can work together at my place this afternoon. Is that okay?” He cocked a brow, and she nodded cheerfully.

“Yeah, sounds good!” She affirmed, and Adrien turned back around with a satisfied smirk.

Book reports were usually lame, but he was actually rather grateful for the assignment because it would be the perfect opportunity to tell Marinette that he loved her. He only had a few hours to plan the perfect scene, but he felt like he had enough resources to pull something together.

“So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Nino asked later in the locker room as Adrien exchanged his books for physics.

He glanced around nervously to ensure no one was eavesdropping before leaning in and cupping a hand to his mouth. “I like Marinette, okay?”

“Like her as in-?” Nino tilted his head and gave him an incredulous look. “ _Like_ like her?”

“Yes, as in I like-like her!” He hissed under his breath, and Nino straightened up with a smirk.

“Yes! Alya owes me ice cream,” He cheered, pumping his fist, and Adrien shushed him frantically.

“What are you bugging about dude? You’re a supermodel, all the chicks dig you,” Nino said pointedly.

“Yeah, but Marinette is my friend, and I don’t want to ruin that…” He curled his shoulders. “And also…Luka likes her too.”

“Ohhh, you’ve got a love rival.” Nino nodded in understanding, patting his shoulder. “I wish you the best of luck, my dude. Marinette is super likable, I mean I fell for her once too, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you have more competition than just Luka.”

When Adrien slumped a little, Nino winced and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder then added, “I’m sure it’ll be fine, dude. You and Marinette know each other way more than she and Luka do, and I’m sure she feels the same way.”

“Yeah, but there’s just one other small problem,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I kind of tried to sabotage Luka at the dance last night, and I don’t know whether I should tell her that or not…”

“Why would you tell her that?” Nino asked, cocking a brow.

“Because Marinette values honesty and I don’t want her to pick me because I played dirty. I want her to pick me because she likes me more than Luka,” He said, pursing his lips into a pout. “I’m really conflicted.”

“Trust your heart, bro. Marinette knows you, and she knows you aren’t a bad person. I’m sure she’ll understand if you tell her,” Nino assured him, and Adrien offered a small smile.

“Thanks, Nino.” He extended a fist that Nino touched with his own.

“You’re my brother, Adrien. I’m always here for you if you need me.” He smiled as the bell rang.

Adrien didn’t have a lot of time to prepare, but fortunately he had a lot of resources at his disposal. Everything had to be perfect when Marinette arrived. He only hoped that she could forgive him for what he’d done. Why did he have to go and get so jealous?

“We have made all of the arrangements you asked for,” Their butler announced when he made it home after school, and Adrien rushed up to his room.

His coffee table had been replaced with a traditional tea table, delicate pink apple blossoms splayed in a vase at the center. The decorations were on point, now he just needed to not screw up his confession. This could be the difference between spending the rest of his life with an amazing girl or dying alone. No pressure.

“Adrien?” Two knocks sounded on his door, and Nathalie entered a moment later.

“Your friend from school has arrived.” She announced, and Adrien wiped his palms on his jeans.

“Bring her in,” He said with a nod, and Nathalie motioned Marinette inside, her face lighting up when she saw the table.

“Wow, this is amazing, Adrien! Did you set all this up for me?” She gaped, glancing around in awe.

“Yeah, I wanted to be a good host since you and your parents are always so kind to me when I visit,” He explained, gesturing to the cushions on the floor. “Would you like some tea while we work?”

“Please and thank you,” She said, taking a seat and admiring the flowers. “Are these apple blossoms?”

“Yep.” He nodded, pouring the tea purposefully.

“They’re my favorite. My mom’s family always sends us some every year to make tea with in the spring,” She said, trailing her fingers over the petals gently.

“You know some cultures say that they symbolize love,” He said, passing her a cup, and watching her cheeks flush.

“My mom tells me the story about how my grandfather confessed his love to my grandmother. He gave her a bouquet of apple blossoms and told her that he never wanted to leave her side.” She stared down into her tea with a distant smile. “Growing up I always wanted a love like that.”

Adrien leaned against the table, eyes softening on her. She seemed so serene and beautiful, and in that moment, he wished that he could be the boy to give her a bouquet of her favorite flowers and live happily ever after, but there was a certain issue that they needed to deal with first.

“Sorry, you must think I’m silly,” She said, shaking herself. “We should work on our project.”

“Right.” Adrien nodded, retrieving his book from his school bag.

Adrien’s mind wandered during their discussion, and he couldn’t stop worrying about what he was going to say to her. What if she reacted badly and didn’t even want to be his friend anymore? He pushed the thought from his mind. Marinette was understanding and nice, and she would never do that to him. He hoped.

“Sounds like we have a good idea of what we should do. I’ll type up my portion tonight and send it to you, sound good?” She said, stuffing her tablet back into her bag, and Adrien swallowed down the lump in his throat. It was time.

“Uh, yeah…Hey, before you go, Marinette, there’s something I need to tell you,” Adrien started, and she glanced up from her tea with raised brows. He took a deep breath, smoothing his hands on his thighs before continuing. “I like you - as more than just a friend.”

Her cheeks darkened, and she fumbled to set her tea cup down without spilling it as she struggled to find the right words. Adrien held his breath and waited.

“I like you too!” She blurted finally, and he felt his heart skip. “I like you, Adrien.”

He smiled at that though his face soon fell.

“Before you decide anything, there’s something else I need to tell you.” He averted his gaze. “Last night at the dance, I overheard Luka talking about you, and I got jealous, so I asked Kagami to distract him while I hung out with you.”

“Oh.” She said, facing forward and folding her hands in her lap.

“I wasn’t thinking about what would make you happy, and I’m really sorry. If you have feelings for Luka too then I don’t want you to pick me because I was playing dirty. I want you to pick me because I make you happy, and if I don’t then…” His voice trailed off as his face fell into a wince as if he were a child preparing to be scolded.

“I don’t know how I feel about him,” She admitted, glancing up at him with a shrug. “I mean, I like him, I think, but everything is so jumbled.”

“I think that he likes you too, and I also think that you should give him a fair shot. Especially after what I did, I think he may deserve you more than I do.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette eyed him a moment, pursing her lips before speaking. “I appreciate you being honest, but I need some time to think. Maybe talk to Luka? Will you wait for me to decide?”

“Of course.” He nodded, watching as she stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulders.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” She waved, and Adrien offered a small smile before she retreated out of his room.

He fell back against his couch with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. It seemed as though he wasn’t out of the woods yet, but at least she didn’t seem mad at him. Or if she was then she was good at hiding it. His palms felt sweaty, and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He needed a bubble bath.

***

Once Marinette was clear of the mansion, Tikki poked her head up from her purse.

“Wow. Adrien is really in love with you,” She gasped, but her owner was too lost in her own trance. “Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted? Why aren’t you happy?”

“Because I need to figure out my own heart, Tikki. After hearing that Adrien was jealous, I realized that I still don’t know how I feel about Luka, and it isn’t fair to Adrien if I agree to go out with him when I have feelings for someone else too,” She explained. “Luka is nice and an amazing guitarist, but I need to know if I really have feelings for him.”

“So you aren’t mad at Adrien for trying to keep Luka away from you?” Tikki asked, and Marinette simply shrugged.

“Well, it’s not great, but I guess I can’t say much after what I did to Lila. If anything it makes him more human and less intimidating,” She said with a wince. “I know Adrien wouldn’t do anything malicious, and I can tell he feels bad about it.”

“So how are you going to decide?” Tikki tilted her head to the side as they made their way down to the subway.

“I’m gonna go talk to Luka and figure this out once and for all.”

Luka was out on the deck when she arrived at the Couffaine houseboat, and she took a deep breath before heading on board.

“Um, knock, knock,” She said shyly, catching his attention. “Permission to come aboard?”

“Granted.” He nodded, setting his guitar aside and standing as she approached. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” She said, twisting her blazer in knots. “Adrien told me about last night, and I wanted to see how you feel.”

Luka pressed his lips into a firm line, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“I think you’re amazing, Marinette, and I think you deserve to be happy. Whether that’s with me or Adrien.” He said softly, leaning against the rail. “I like you.”

She weighed those words, pacing over to stand beside him and look out over the Seine. He eyed her as she gathered her thoughts, pursing her lips and nodding.

“I do like you, Luka, but I just don’t know if my feelings are romantic or if they’re just…” She shrugged, and he turned to face her.

“There’s only one way to find out,” He said, shifting his gaze down to her lips, and she instinctively stretched up to meet him halfway.

The kiss was gentle and warm, and Luka placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, leaving the option open to her to lean closer or pull away. She lingered for several moments, holding her breath and waiting for her heart to skip, for her mind to melt to mush the way it did when she was in love, but there was no spark. No burst of emotion or fluttery feeling in her stomach. There was only his lips on hers, and when he finally pulled away, he pressed his lips into a line.

“Is that your choice?” He asked with a frown, and she shifted to face the Seine once more.

“Yeah. It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this one after a few months! Marinette has come to her decision! How will things play out from here? We will have to find out~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adrien fell backwards onto his bed with a sigh, arms spread out on either side of him. He’d really screwed up. Marinette would probably pick Luka over him after what he’d done, and he couldn’t really blame her. Maybe Luka did deserve her more; he certainly seemed more level-headed and knowledgeable about this stuff. Why was he so lame?

First Ladybug, now Marinette. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for love. Maybe he was just meant to be alone forever, locked in a giant house. Some boyfriend he’d make. He would probably arrange a date then his father wouldn’t let him go. At least Luka could actually show up.

His chest tightened at the thought, and the walls of his room seemed a bit narrower than usual, filling his stomach with a fluttery feeling of dread. His lungs felt tight, forcing him to take short, quick breaths until his head spun. He needed to get out for a while before this house suffocated him.

Once out on the rooftops, he took a deep breath, gripping his staff in one hand and letting the cool air brush his cheeks. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he didn’t want to be there right now, so he began wandering the city aimlessly, barely paying attention to which direction he was headed, just letting his feet carry him where they pleased.

One thing he did have in his favor was that he was Chat Noir, but he couldn’t exactly tell her that. It would make life a lot easier though. Then he could steal her away from her balcony and take her on her own private tour of the city, but if Hawkmoth found out, it could put her in danger. Sometimes he hated keeping secrets, but he knew why they were important. He’d never forgive himself if anything happened to her because of him.

Speaking of Marinette…

“So, you’ve really made up your mind?” He picked up Alya’s voice below, ears standing upright as he skidded to a stop above them. She and Marinette were chatting over coffee by the looks of it.

“Yeah, after I kissed Luka, it all became clear to me,” Marinette said, and Chat felt his stomach flip.

He shouldn’t listen in. He _couldn’t_ listen in. As he vaulted off, his heart began to crumble piece by piece, eyes burning, hands shaking. She picked Luka. He really had screwed everything up. After putting a considerable distance between them, he stopped on a roof, leaning against the wall and biting his lip hard to prevent tears from spilling over.

What was wrong with him? Everyone else found love so easily, but he had failed twice now. He glanced over at a billboard of his cologne ad and let out a bitter snort, his perfectly doctored face seeming to mock him. Lots of girls went crazy over that face, _his_ face, yet he still always ended up alone. He had so many admirers yet no one to love. Maybe it was just his lot in life.

Many people told him how fortunate he was to have a famous father. To have wealth and fame, popularity and possessions, but he’d never felt lucky. Not all those years he spent trapped inside. Not when his mother disappeared. Not when his father constantly stood him up or when he was forced to eat dinner alone. Not now as he sat crying on a rooftop because his heart was torn in two.

No, Adrien Agreste wasn’t lucky. He was completely and utterly alone.

His staff beeped, startling him a little as he flicked up the screen. An akuma near Notre Dame. Near Marinette’s house. Great. Exactly what he needed. At least he knew that she was across town, so he doubted they’d run into each other. Better get it over with.

“Doesn’t Hawkmoth ever take a break? It’s a school night,” Ladybug groaned as Chat landed beside her, and upon seeing his less than sunny disposition, she cocked a brow. “You okay, kitty?”

“Not really, so let’s hurry up and take care of this,” he said, springing into action.

Chat was in no mood to crack jokes or come up with witty banter, and Ladybug shot him worried glances throughout the battle. When she finally tossed her lucky charm, he didn’t bother sticking around. Ring flashing, he vaulted himself across the city, paying no mind to which direction he was headed. He didn’t care. He just needed to be away, but as it turned out, not paying attention to where you were going when you were leaping through open intersections came at a cost.

“Ack!” A high-pitched yelp sounded as he crashed into another body swinging through the intersection at the same moment.

His vision blurred red as they toppled to the ground, rolling over each other until they landed in a tangled pile of limbs and yoyo string. He sat up with a groan, locking eyes with her as the last pad on his ring faded.

“Oh no,” they said in unison as their transformations dropped before their eyes, unable to untangle themselves until Ladybug’s yoyo disappeared, and they were both left staring blankly at each other.

And who else could his partner and first love be other than the one girl in the city he was hoping to avoid.

“You’re Ladybug? _You’re_ Ladybug?” He repeated with increasing volume until Marinette clamped her hands over his mouth with a shush and pushed him up.

“Okay, okay, _yes_ , I’m…” She glanced over at the animated movie promo and shrugged. “And you’re…Okay, this is not good.”

“Wow, I’m certainly happy it’s you too,” Adrien grunted, turning away with a scowl.

“No, no, no! That’s not what I meant!” She waved her hands frantically, crawling over on her knees to cup his face. “What I meant was this _shouldn’t_ have happened. We aren’t supposed to know.”

“Too late for that now,” Adrien said sardonically, and Marinette covered her face with a moan.

“Okay, we need to talk about this, and…we also just need to talk,” she said, lowering her hands slowly to peek at him.

“Look, I already know you picked Luka. You can spare me the announcement,” he said, and when her eyebrows furrowed added, “I overheard you talking to Alya.”

“You _eavesdropped?_ ”

“Not on purpose! I was just out getting some air, clearing my head, and I heard you tell her that you picked Luka,” he explained, holding his arms out in a display of transparency. “I didn’t stick around after that. Trust me.”

“Adrien, you big, dumb, stupid, idiotic-” she punched his shoulders with each new adjective. “I didn’t pick Luka, you dummy.”

“But I heard you tell Alya that everything became clear as soon as you kissed Luka!”

“Yeah, became clear that I didn’t feel that way about him!” Adrien leaned back, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Wait, so you-”

“Picked you, you walnut!” She smushed his cheeks between her hands.

“Oh.” He said through fish-lips. “Well, this is embarrassing.”

“Adrien,” she sighed, sitting back and pinching the bridge of her nose with a laugh before punching him in the shoulder again.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get for eavesdropping!”

“I’m sorry!” He dodged another punch. “Stop hitting me!”

Above them, thunder rumbled, and they glanced up as droplets began to fall. Marinette glanced around, spotting her umbrella a few feet away and crawling to retrieve it.

“Come on,” she opened it then offered him a hand. “We have a lot to discuss.”

Adrien accepted gently, twining their fingers as they walked which she allowed. Everything suddenly felt so surreal, his pulse quickened, his palms started to sweat, fingers tingling against hers. She’d really picked him. _Him_ and not Luka. All of his worry and doubt seemed so silly now as she huddled closer to him as the rain picked up.

Marinette picked him.

Marinette was Ladybug.

The only two girls to ever steal his heart were actually one and the same, and she was holding his hand. They were probably going to makeout later.

“This is actually your umbrella,” she commented as they walked. “You gave it to me on your first day of school when it rained, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” he glanced up at the plain black umbrella.

“That was the moment I fell in love with you,” she said, and his heart lurched at the declaration. “There was this big clap of thunder, and all of a sudden, I just saw you. I’ve never been able to get my words right around you ever since.”

“Wait, so that’s why you always-”

“Yeah,” she pressed her lips together. “You must have thought I was crazy.”

“No,” he chuckled. “Just anxious and easy to set off.”

“Somehow that feels worse,” she said with a laugh, shaking her head. “All this time I wanted to be close to you, and all along you were always right beside me as the person I trusted most.”

“Well, am I everything you’d ever hoped?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“I could do without all the cat puns,” she said honestly.

“Me- _ouch._ ”

“I’m home!” Marinette called as they entered through the back door. “Adrien and I got caught in the rain. Is it okay if he stays here until it lets up?”

“Of course, honey. You two go dry off. I’ll bring up some warm croissants,” Tom said with a smile.

“Thanks, Mr. Dupain,” Adrien nodded politely before Marinette dragged him up the stairs to the apartment.

“Sorry, we don’t have any Camembert, but will brie do?” Marinette offered Plagg a small plate with a wince.

“Oh, yes, this will do just fine,” he moaned, licking drool from his lips before digging in. She smiled down at him before pouring hot water from the kettle over their tea in cups.

“So, what exactly are our options here?” She asked, setting a cup in front of him.

“We could invent a time machine and go back and stop us from bumping into each other,” he suggested with a smirk, but her expression was anything but amused.

“We need to be careful. I think it’s best if we keep pretending like we don’t know when we’re fighting akumas. If Hawkmoth finds out we know our identities he’ll use it against us,” she said cupping her chin. “And we need to be open and honest with one another. We can’t get akumatized, so we need to lean on each other for support whenever we need it.”

“You can lean on my shoulder any time,” Adrien winked, and Marinette suppressed a giggle.

“Speaking of, we should confine our relationship to our civilian life. No kissing in costume. Ladybug and Chat Noir must remain professional partners,” she said giving him a stern look. “That also includes interactions between civilian and alter egos. No balcony visits.”

“But-”

“None,” she quirked a warning brow, and Adrien bit back a teasing grin that grew wider as the corners of her mouth twitched. “You stay off my balcony.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he curled his shoulders and sipped his tea, casting her sad kitten eyes before they both broke into a fit of giggles.

Adrien flicked his gaze down to her hand resting on the table, walking his fingers over until they brushed her palm. She turned her wrist to twine their fingers together, rubbing her thumb across his knuckle.

“So, I can be as affectionate as I want with Marinette, right?” He asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Of course,” her cheeks flushed a little.

“So, I can hold your hand in public?”

“Yes.”

“Hug you from behind?”

“If you want.”

“Stare adoringly at you in class?”

“Only if you promise to pay attention to the lesson.”

He mulled over her answers a moment then flicked his gaze back up to hers.

“Me being you-know-who doesn’t change your mind at all?” He asked, cocking a brow, and Marinette pressed her lips into a firm line.

“No,” she shook her head. “If anything, it strengthens it. I know I can trust you.”

He smiled at that, biting his lip a little.

“I am a little offended by one thing,” he said, and her eyebrows furrowed. “You kissed Luka.”

“Adrien,” she rolled her eyes, shoulders relaxing. “If we’re being technical, I kissed you first.”

“Yeah, but I don’t remember it, so it doesn’t count,” he smirked as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Thunder clapped outside as their gazes locked, and Adrien leaned in first. Marinette tilted her head, breath hitching as their lips brushed. Adrien laced his fingers through her hair, her breath hot on his lips, but before they could release the tension, Tom burst through the front door. They jolted apart, cheeks flushing as her father waltzed in.

“I brought up some- oh, am I interrupting?” He paused, a giddy grin creeping over his lips.

“Papa!” Marinette growled, cheeks as scarlet as her Ladybug suit.

“I’ll just leave these here; carry on,” Tom smirked, setting the tray down on the table and tiptoeing out, and Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose.

“So, based on what you remember, who’s a better kisser? Me or Luka?” Adrien asked, and Marinette shot him a glare.

“You really want me to judge based on the one time I awkwardly kissed you while dodging your cataclysm to break a spell put on you by an akuma?”

“Fair point. I need a do-over,” he leaned in again, puckering his lips, but Marinette stuffed a croissant in his mouth before he made contact.

“You can have your kiss if you take me on a date,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest, and Adrien bit through the croissant, setting it aside as a smug grin pulled at his cheeks.

“Oh, you wanna go on a date with me?” He cocked a brow.

“Yeah, and you better impress me,” she shot back, jabbing his chest with her finger.

“Oh, I’ll impress you,” he said with a wink.

“Why do I have a bad feeling?”

“Just be careful what you wish for, m’lady,” he shrugged. “I’m young and irresponsible with a lot of money at my disposal and a lot of people willing to throw together anything I ask for at a moment’s notice.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh _yes_.”

“I have a hot pie!” Tom announced, reentering the room with Sabine in tow. Marinette knew those faces well. Embarrassing parent mode had been activated. She needed to act fast.

“Why don’t we all have a slice and talk about our day?” Sabine suggested.

“The rain is letting up now actually, so Adrien was just leaving,” Marinette said, pulling him to his feet, but the traitor seemed to catch on and enabled smug boyfriend mode.

“I could go for some pie,” he said, flashing her a knowing grin.

“It’s getting late. What if the rain picks up again?” She countered, giving him a warning look.

“A little rain never hurt anyone,” he shrugged.

“You could get sick and then you wouldn’t be able to come to school, and you’d fall behind, and-”

“You could help me catch up.”

“Yeah, but you have so many extracurricular activities that syncing our schedules might be hard, so better not chance it,” she shoved him toward the door.

“I’m so lucky to have someone who cares about my health and well-being so much,” he sighed, pressing a hand over his heart. “I’ll definitely come over another time, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” she said, pushing against his rock-hard abs, but he dug his heels in stubbornly.

“See you tomorrow,” he leaned down to press a purposeful kiss to her cheek then tilted his chin up to whisper in her ear, “lovebug.”

Her cheeks burned red as she watched him smugly round the corner of the stairs, eyes locked until he disappeared. He was so dead, and she was so not keeping that nickname. Mangy cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite post-reveal banters that I've written. I just love post-reveal Adrinette bantering like LadyNoir. One more chapter left in this fic, and it's gonna be fluffy and cracky and hopefully next week. I'm trying to finish this one up before I start a new fic for this year's Adrinette April, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“We’ve been waiting for you.”

Marinette paused in the entrance of the school, her gaze flicking between Ivan and Kim. Something about their posture seemed a little too poised, too proper, and both wore cheery smiles that seemed to say, ‘we know something you don’t know,’ which could only mean one thing: Adrien had a surprise for her in the classroom.

“Ah, ah!” Kim stepped in front of her when she tried to take a step, holding up a halting hand. “Princesses don’t walk. They’re carried.”

“Oh my god,” Marinette moaned as they placed a tiara on her head and lifted her onto their shoulders. Much to her embarrassment, being carried wasn’t even the beginning.

Alix roller-bladed ahead of them, scattering flower petals as they walked, and Nino followed behind them playing parade tunes on his phone. The rest of the class formed a tunnel on either side of the hall leading up to the classroom, cheering and tossing her roses as they passed, but the most embarrassing part was the boy standing in the doorway wearing on of those boyish smiles and an exact replica of Prince Charming’s suit. How he even managed to get that overnight was beyond her.

“M’lady,” he bowed, and she shot him a look that read, ‘I’m so gonna kill you later.’

“Can I be put down now?” She requested, glancing around at all of their classmates, but Adrien simply lifted her hand to his lips.

“What kind of prince would I be if I let my princess’s feet touch the floor?” He winked, holding his arms out.

“No, no, no, no,” she shook her head as Ivan and Kim passed her into Adrien’s arms where he carried her bridal-style to her seat.

“You’re insufferable,” she hissed as he set her down gently.

“You wanted to be impressed,” he grinned, straightening his posture and clasping his hands behind his back.

“Tea, for her highness?” Mylene passed her a cup from a thermos.

“I will now read a poem written by Prince Adrien titled ‘My Fairest Marinette,’” Max announced, clearing his throat. “My fairest Marinette, how my heart burns for thee-”

“Did you even sleep last night?” She asked through gritted teeth as Adrien rubbed her shoulders.

“Eight hours,” he said with a nod. “I arranged all this this morning.”

“Insufferable.”

“You love me.”

“I’m so gonna get you back for this,” she shot him a playful glare.

“I was hoping you would,” he chuckled.

“Okay, class, settle down,” Mlle. Bustier entered the room with a clap. “Let’s start the day by paying each other a nice compliment. Marinette and Adrien, since you two are so filled with love this morning, why don’t you start us off?”

48 hours ago, getting paired with Adrien for morning compliments would have made her head explode, but today she held her head high and looked him square in the eye.

“Ladies first,” he said, waving a hand.

“Adrien, you are so thoughtful and caring, and I’m really flattered that you set all this up for me,” she said, taking his hands.

“I set it all up for you because you are so incredible and kind, and I really do think you deserve to be treated like a princess. You’ve changed me for the better since we met, and I’m really glad that we’ve gotten to know each other,” he said, prompting a chorus of ‘aww’ from their classmates.

“If I am a princess then I am glad that you’re my prince. You’re smart, charming, compassionate, gentle, and I always feel like you care about what I have to say,” she shot back.

“I do care what you have to say,” he gave her hands a small squeeze.

“You’re the most wonderful boy on Earth.”

“I dull in comparison to you.”

“Just kiss already!” Alya called, and several classmates echoed the sentiment.

“Alright, that’s enough you two,” Mlle. Bustier intervened, and Adrien and Marinette gazed lovingly at each other before inevitably being forced passed a seething Chloe to their seats.

“I want all the details later,” Alya whispered when Marinette sat back down, nudging her with her elbow, and Marinette bit back a smile, cheeks pink.

Her prince charming had many more plans for her that day, carrying her books, opening doors for her, passing her love letters between classes, but the most embarrassing thing happened during their break before Mme. Mendeleiev’s class.

Adrien took her hand, leading her to the center of the courtyard with a smile.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a laugh as he placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled her in close.

“In every great fairy tale, the prince and the princess must dance,” he said as Nino hit play on his phone, broadcasting Marinette’s favorite slow song over a large set of speakers, and Adrien took the lead. “This was the first song we danced to, do you remember?”

“Every night since it happened,” Marinette said, leaning against his shoulder contently. “You really didn’t have to do all this, ya know.”

“I wanted to,” Adrien murmured in her ear. “I want to treat you like a queen. You mean everything to me.”

“I’d be just as happy with simply spending time together,” she teased, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He asked with a playful grin, but his gaze softened as he glanced down at her lips.

Sensing his intentions, Marinette stretched up on her toes, tilting her head to the side, but just as their lips brushed, a stern voice interrupted.

“This is a school, not a wedding reception, no kissing allowed!” Mme. Mendeleiev growled. “Now get to class.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they both separated, eyes trained on the ground as they quickly brushed passed her, biting back smiles on rosy cheeks.

Adrien’s plans didn’t end there though, and when Marinette opened her locker that afternoon, she found a beautiful bouquet awaiting her with a note attached.

_Meet me in the park – Your Soulmate_

Marinette bit back a smile, touching the card to her lips as she trailed her fingers over the petals before shutting her locker and trotting off.

Kagami watched her go with a smirk before opening her own locker to find a gift bag from Adrien.

_Thanks for all your help. I hope this will suffice for what I owe you. – Adrien_

Inside were several tubes of red bean paste and other various imported goods, and Kagami nodded approvingly. Part of her was happy that her friend finally grew a pair and confessed, but she could also already taste the taiyaki. And she’d barely had to do anything.

In the park, Adrien laid on his side, cheek resting against his fist on a pink picnic blanket. Rose petals were strewn about and a small string quartet sat nearby playing a soft melody as she approached. He cast her one of his devilish smiles, holding a hand out for her to join him.

“Does this count as our first date?” She giggled, taking a seat beside him as he tore a grape from the bunch and pressed it to her lips.

“Oh, I have bigger plans for our first date, don’t worry,” he said, sitting up. “I have our first 50 dates planned and half of our wedding.”

“Only half?” She cocked a brow as he poured her some tea.

“I figured I would let you have some input too,” he said, flicking his gaze up to hers. “We are equals after all. Partners, you might say.”

“How considerate of you,” she said, leaning against his shoulder. “After we get married we can buy a big beautiful house.”

“On a private island.”

“Have three kids, maybe a dog.”

“And a cat?”

“Most definitely a hamster,” they said in unison before breaking into a fit of laughter, and Adrien pulled her into his arms.

“I love you,” he said in her ear, and the weight of those words out loud made both of their cheeks flush. Marinette shifted to wrap her arms around his neck.

“I love you too,” she murmured.

“Even if I’m you-know-who?” He quirked a brow, and she pushed him backwards, pinning him to the blanket with a triumphant smirk.

“Only if my being you-know-who doesn’t intimidate you,” she said as he stared up at her in awe.

“Not at all,” his gaze softened, and she released her hold on his wrists, leaning down to touch her nose to his.

“So, a hamster, huh?” She brushed his lips tauntingly. “What shall we name it?”

“Hmm,” Adrien hummed, breath hitching a little as she lingered just above him. “I think it should be named-”

Closing their eyes, they leaned in, Adrien’s arms snaking around her waist as her hands cupped his jaw. Her breath swirled against his lips, inviting him to finally close the gap, but just before their lips touched, a loud crash sounded across the city sending a tall office building crashing down. The two sighed, deflating a little.

“I suppose we should go take care of that,” Marinette said, opening her eyes.

“Maybe one day we’ll finally have our first kiss.”

“You mean our _second_ kiss?”

“Our first kiss that I remember,” he shot back, and Marinette searched his gaze a moment before leaning down and touching her lips to his.

The kiss was gentle and short but carried the same passion and love she’d hope to convey. When she pulled away, his eyes lit up with a giddiness she often saw in Chat whenever she laughed at his jokes or let one of his pick-up lines slide. It was the pure adoration of a boy looking for love, and now he finally had it.

“Ready, kitty?”

“With you? Always.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!


End file.
